


小白

by Fuckingyoung



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingyoung/pseuds/Fuckingyoung
Summary: 林季子操了林本川十年，没和他谈过一天恋爱。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	小白

林季子/王小秋 X 林本川

理想主义 美满AU 甜 病 R wb@烂醉的神明

1  
每一次上林本川的时候，林季子都想掐住他的脖子，不让他把脸转过来。第一万次的性爱里林本川也依然是个处女，娇弱、紧致、含苞待放。林季子压住他，施虐般往那处幼嫩花心顶去，虎口卡在腰间，恶狠狠地一下一下凿破他的纯真，刺穿他的无瑕，像要连身体发肤也一齐捣碎。性器如刑具，粗长可怖，送进狰狞仇恨，带出鲜红媚肉。林本川垂颈埋进交叠手臂，猫咪叫春一样又轻又绵地呻吟。林季子总会忍不住扳着他的下巴去看他。看他双眼晶亮，柔情似水，腰塌下去，臀翘起来，乖驯送到林季子面前，每一瓣剥开都是甜津津的汁，湿淋淋的液；看他比献祭的圣子要浪荡，比天生的雏妓要苦涩，眼泪从颤抖的睫毛慢慢流到林季子手背，就能叫他全然认输，搅弄舌头的食指抽出来，低头偿还一个情人的亲吻。  
丁常全把林本川绑上游轮的前一夜，林季子砸了俱乐部，反锁门窗，对着某份预备打包供奉到警局的视频自慰。他坐在废墟中央，熄灭壁灯，四周幕墙如蒙神召，布散旧梦水雾，使那张脸轻轻浮起，莹洁的，无辜的，月光一样的，触摸他的身体，时近时远。150寸荧幕，比林本川在巴伐利亚选中的大一些。他们把阁楼改造成放映室，囤积唱片与影碟，躲进古典的奥林匹斯山，猜拳决定踏进几维时空，蒙太奇或巴洛克，却常常在阿狄丽娜走到水边前就已经赤裸着交缠到一起。少年人的性欲比天火旺盛，发情期的触角像野草疯长，热烈、蓬勃、永无休止，把彼此刻进骨肉，做爱做到世界崩坏末日降临也不愿停歇，录像占领D槽，又继续向E扩张。音响轰鸣，林本川的喘息烧到耳畔，林季子仰起头，看见水银珍珠从淫媾的浪潮里纷纷掉下，滚动在公寓每一个角落，他葬身火海，魂魄徘徊。回到达勒姆区，皇后大道，傍晚的庭院空无一人，橡木寂静如纸，飞鸟的翅膀掠过教堂尖顶，男孩褪下校服，跪在落地窗前亲吻他的手背，还有因为勒紧领带而绷起的青筋。衣裤在地板铺陈一滩深蓝色湖泊，小小的莲花般的足踩上去，脚趾羞怯地蜷起来。他太白了，林季子想。那种常年缺乏光照的、病态的白，像一件冰凉的瓷器，沉入如血的光线，美丽得近乎神迹。他抬眼去看林季子，那笑容仿佛从未见过世界的背面。明亮纯真，剔透而没有一丝裂痕。除非林季子蓄意借来兄友弟恭的匕首，戴上假面温柔给予。  
他叫：“季子。”林季子拉下裤链。他张嘴，唇瓣嫣红，玫瑰叼住毒蛇，水声琳琅。暴风雨之夜，神圣与屈辱互相转化，蛇面颊鲜艳，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。林季子掏出阴茎，手法粗暴地套弄。他娇小漂亮的脸孔被撑开，被涨满，泛着淡淡的怜人的粉，开到荼靡。呜咽声像藤蔓缠上来，呼吸急促，睫羽颤动，说“太大了”，说“还想要”。林季子射在他锁骨间的投影上：那片玲珑的博斯普鲁斯海峡，无知无觉便令人溺毙其中。他把腥苦精液尽数吞下，几滴白浊黏在嘴角，半截红舌头探出来，一点一点地舔掉。林季子弓下腰，去嗅自己掌心的味道。他被压在钢琴上操，求欢又求饶，被干到抽搐到尖叫，咬着手背压抑地哭。他大敞着双腿，用紧窄的甬道挽留莫测的情人，簌簌发抖。他像初雪融化在林季子怀里。我爱你。他流着泪，瞳孔清澈，倒映另一副面容，把罪恶纹路都洗涤贞洁。然后他对他说：我好爱你。性事中林季子总是沉默，困在镜中，看着他像看着自己，质问他也质问自己，悄无声息。你是谁。中兴塑化的少东，林大老板的独子，久居象牙塔中如珠似宝的小王子。泽德的母狗，林季子的哥哥，欧洲妓馆里最天真低贱的洛丽塔。他好傻，傻到抛下庞大帝国，去为林季子学做一碗长寿面，林季子一个手势，他便爬过来摇尾乞怜。裤街最廉价的娼妇尚且开价二十欧元嫖资，他免费来当林季子的泄欲玩偶，予取予求，连叫床的声音都甜得好像奶油草莓。他不知道亚当的苹果也能剧毒，连拍GV的诱哄都当情话聆听，多么愚钝英勇。识人不清，他跌坠天国投入爱河，支离破碎，脊骨被蛇毒蛀空，身躯在月夜的水面变得透明，轻盈，晃晃悠悠。林季子掬起他，拼回他，教给他另一种无法戒除的窒息。他仿佛生来就适合扮演他的神袛。哥哥，十年了你还没能将林季子看穿。你所深信相依为命的爱人，每个细胞都藏一粒坏心，每一次秒钟跳动都在朝他的阴谋行进。那个小孩早就死在十年前，爬出下水道，腐骨森森，取礼义忠孝为你父亲建一块光荣碑，借罗曼蒂克为你织一张柔情网，好圆满他跟他可悲生父的简陋葬礼。他即将把你的生命做成一场像你一样纯粹的复仇典礼，你的告白只能是他抹除的墓志铭。一个在云朵上，一个在坟墓下，殊途不同归，又怎么把梦幻爱情写进犯罪剧本。而此刻的身体仍然相连，共有的热度也缠绵。他湿润地凝望他，他眷恋地拥紧他，季子，季子，他说，弟弟，这样你会开心吗？  
Ja. 林季子贴着他的耳廓，说。躺在尽头倒带漫长的陪读生涯，他学会的第一句德文是Freut mich，见到你很高兴。那时他还没弄懂疑问句的区别，也不知道他在透支爸爸的生命。林本川给他举例，你是个好人吗？他说，Ja. 林本川又问，那，你不是个好人吗？他想了想，说，Nein. 他明明否认了啊，可是林本川笑了起来，说，这次要回答Doch。为什么，林季子不解地看着他。  
Nein在这里，就变成了「你是个坏人」的意思呀。林本川告诉他说。

在我一生中的黄金时代。林本川的十八岁生日，林老板提前送来一栋克拉姆蓝柯别墅，富丽堂皇，状如城堡。新房毗邻万湖，因此附赠一艘游艇，权当林季子这些年来尽职侍奉的薪酬。他们在一个晴好的周末搬进去，林本川跑到三角钢琴旁边，胡乱敲了几个音符，接着坐得笔直，边弹边唱，磕磕绊绊地演奏完那首Alles Gute zum Geburstag。乐声稚拙，却不断有浆果从枝头砸向林季子，汁水四溅，他完完全全陷入一种眩晕的、极具欺骗性的浪漫漩涡里：林本川把本该送去参展的作品出售给画廊，赚来林季子的成人礼彩蛋。「如果不够，我可能就要去Distrikt端盘子啦。」林本川扬起脸，神色有些赧然，眼神却很坚定，昭告他冒险试探的孤勇。笑容逆着光，是琥珀那样纯挚的快乐。暖风挟着甜蜜的金沙，点点滴滴洒在他身上。连问我喜不喜欢自己的礼物都没胆，还敢一个人跑米特区打工啊？林季子喉头攒动，焦燥地想。但他什么也没说出口，径自走过去吻住了林本川。他一件一件地脱掉他的衣衫。手臂，颈项，腰肢，脚踝，晶莹柔软。空气在高温中发酵，林本川的肌肤闪闪发亮，像日落时分的玻璃海面。他浸在林季子幽深的眼潭里，静静地舒展，舒展。童谣中的小精灵变成光斑，降落在每一寸起伏的曲线间，随着林季子的手指跳跃。他轻轻地呼吸，呼吸。温热的气流拂过林季子的鼻尖，有杏仁、蜂蜜与羊奶的味道。林季子的嘴唇落在上面，周身便也仿佛被盛夏香甜的丝绸包裹住了。小川。他以生怕惊扰一个热梦的音量呼唤。在脑中，在心底。林，本，川。他闭上眼，感觉整个人笼罩在那似乎永远不会消退的金黄色里。那是我一生中的黄金时代。后来他在小川号上回想起这些，忽觉船舱内的一氧化碳装置也得到祝福，恍若水果蛋糕上的裱花。任何事物只要同林本川拥有哪怕一丁点的牵连，便即刻珍重万分——譬如此时它们正蛰伏在以他命名的游轮上，准备夺去林季子陷阱中每一个猎物的生命。  
林季子在封闭酒吧等候收局的第二十分钟，听见甲板上传来飘渺圣歌。老人，小孩，男人，女人，丈夫，母亲。他们低颂：我看见依稀有玻璃海，其中有火搀杂；又看见那些胜了兽和兽的像，并它名字数目的人，都站在海上，拿着神的弦琴，唱神仆人摩西的歌，和羔羊的歌。他关上门，扯过一块餐巾，慢条斯理地擦拭着军刀的刃口。本来他无所谓下手的先后顺序，反正通通都得死。但那通电话让他改变了主意，因为、阿鬼、把、电击器、捅到、小川、身上。连中学时玩性窒息游戏林季子都不舍得真正对林本川下手，操他妈的崔承规怎么敢？然而小川葬在这里是很好的，他特意在酒吧四面挂上了许多复刻画作，马蒂斯和贾科梅蒂都是小川的偶像。还在柏林念书的时候，他常陪林本川去贝格鲁恩逐一膜拜。偶尔当林本川遇到同学，林季子便独自去往对面的沙尔夫。他只看汉斯贝默尔，陈列在茧中的畸变少女与傀儡娃娃。「季子喜欢超现实主义吗？」他回过头去，注视着寻迹前来，彼时彼刻独属于他的林本川：林季子的漂亮藏品，少年杰德思春期的色情人偶。每年的夏天他们坐S1去湖边，林季子赤着上身留在船里喝酒，林本川游了几个来回，停下来攀住船沿，亮晶晶地向他讨要葡萄味的亲吻。愿望实现后，他开始乐此不疲地描述西岸的孔雀岛，风把花朵吹到他雪白的胴体上，日光渗进他透薄的皮肤，好像水中复活的奥菲利亚。我见过。林季子拨开挡住他眉眼的几绺湿发。那些傲慢的孔雀甚至比不上你一缕碎发。林季子微俯下身，把烟雾缓缓吐在他干净的脸庞上。看看林本川烫红的耳尖，他当然有恃无恐。他是他唯一的创造者。三千多个日夜里，以欲望的粘土捏成，温情的火焰围困，邪念的胚，罪孽的窑，他拯救他又将他灼烧，从此只需吹一口气，他就会张开盈盈的黑眼睛，钻出儿童花园、钻出每一支下流的玫瑰色幻想、无数页林季子春梦的诗行，他诞生。百合块茎上长出纤细的四肢，纯美的面容，那是他钟爱的Die Puppe。在床上做他纯洁的婊子，在校园做他落难的王子。十年来林季子摆布他，玩弄他，肆无忌惮利用他，从没像现在这样迫切地渴望复仇礼成，群戏落幕。只要死掉，他就终于能无所顾忌地承认他的心动，他永恒的热恋，他亲手谋杀的、死去却不会枯萎的小川。他连琴可乐都已经为林本川调好。那曾是他们之间心照不宣的催情剂。他太熟悉，可乐里一匙琴酒，足够让小川倒在他铺好的天鹅绒榻上，满面飞红，剪剪双瞳，醉成一弯伊甸苹果。然后他会把他捧起来，锁进水晶棺里。一如既往地保护他。全心全意地爱惜他。永远，永远地将他占有。  
登船提示开始播报，该是绑匪们出场的时候了。林季子倚在吧台，毫无征兆，他感到自己坠进一阵莫名的坍塌，室内氧气被猝然泵空，时间在流逝的同时拼命地拉扯着他，他看到上下八方无数个王小秋，无数个糊满污血的爸爸稀烂的头颅，气若游丝，冥昧嗫嚅，祝你生日快乐，小秋生日快乐；他看到林本川从水晶棺里走出来，举着大束打蔫的雪山玫瑰要送给他，一句情人节快乐分三段才讲完，那是十五岁；他看到林本川从象牙塔中坠下来，骑在一匹栗色小马驹上，指着另一头纯黑的说，Zed，这是我见过最出色的纯种弗里斯兰马，现在它属于你啦，那是十三岁；他背靠墙壁，光芒如针，沸腾着刺穿他的眼皮，熟悉的话音由远及近地呼唤着他，不是弟弟，不是泽德——  
不是林季子。

「王小秋！」他听到林本川说，「你的校服，还给你。」  
他讲得很慢，声音轻柔，生涩的中文像在笨拙地做一个拥抱他的手势。天旋地转，蝉鸣鼓噪着耳膜，林季子在几乎将他撕裂又重组的痛楚中勉强直起腰，昏昏沉沉地撑开双眼。  
哲诚中学，211395，林本川。少年走过铺天盖地的夏日草木，热风吹饱他的制服后衫，隐约露出一截洁白柔韧的腰，植物的阴影恋恋不舍地拓印其上，映出莹凉的绿色，像某帧青春电影胶片。他回望着林季子，眼睛黑白分明，依稀还带着婴儿才有的那种骨瓷蓝。他又把校服递近了一些，略微蹙着眉，面庞清丽稚气，阳光溶进他水一样的肌肤，这是他十七岁的模样。「还没睡醒吗？」他笑起来，像杯煮到一百摄氏度的全糖牛奶，兜头将林季子泼了个彻底。他用德语说了声笨蛋，林季子仍处于混沌之中，视线下意识地追随他向下移动，定格在他淡粉的指尖上，211593，王小秋。  
「奇怪，我怎么觉得，」他低着头，自言自语般轻声讲着，「等你好久啦。」  
千禧年的初夏，王小秋更名林季子，被林关中送往德国，留守柏林做他宝贝独子的专属书童。奔驰驶过灰暗街道，无穷无尽的涂鸦、森林与吊桥，终于在一幢天蓝色房屋前停下。两列外籍保镖的中点处，制服笔挺的小少爷立在台阶上，一丛百合旁，五官精致，比高级商场的橱窗里才允许供应的洋娃娃更璀璨夺目，肩膀微微瑟缩着，飞快地说了长长一串话，又红着脸抿住嘴唇。很久以后林季子回想起来，林本川是在说自己刚离开维多利亚公园，挎着写生板拐了三条街去找一间老店，那里有整片克罗伊茨贝格最好吃的冰淇淋，他想要送给新来的弟弟。最后他把融化了大半的雪糕球捧到林季子面前，林季子条件反射地开口说「谢谢」，但他不懂这句德文应该怎么发音，他能背圆周率后一百位却会因为林本川的注视而紧张得把飞机上临时学好的德语忘光，他只能窘迫地告诉他，Freut mich，很高兴见到你。然后林本川笑了，他重复了一遍Freut mich，顿了一下，又垂下眼帘，弯着嘴角，「等你好久啦，」他轻轻地、甜甜地说。  
他伸出手。

2  
他伸出手。

十分钟前，王小秋拎着豆浆走上楼梯，半眯着眼昏昏欲睡，被孟智维从背后泰山偷袭，「诶，小秋哥你听说没，高三仁今天会空降某个传奇转学生！」  
王小秋反手一个肘击：「无聊。」说完把人从身上剥下来，停在栏杆旁整理衬衫，听见早蝉正叫得热烈。  
孟智维讪讪地摸着后脑勺：「亏我第一时间跑来跟你说……是真的很屌啊，他在机场的视频还上过youtube发烧耶。」  
「对啊对啊，」汤茜扒着教室窗户，探出头来，「我刷超多遍的，评论都说林小少爷简直帅到爆，这种顶级高富帅还待什么德国喔赶快回台湾出道啊。结果就真的回来了，还跟小秋同班，昨晚ptt八卦版直接——boom！秋你记得多拍几张照片line给我，炸鸡还是牛排随你选——」  
「喂有没有搞错，偷拍？」孟智维挤瘪芬达罐，瞄准汤茜做了个airball的假动作，「你以为谁都像你闲出屁喔。」  
他根本搞不懂这些花痴女的脑回路，纵观全台北市的明星高中，王小秋也绝对是数一数二的天才学霸，不仅成绩好到上报纸，长相也正过少女漫男主，粉丝一大票，追他的人能占满凯道。是怎样，随便来个菜鸟就想取代他的偶像吗？孟智维白眼都快翻到裤裆，「还顶级咧，最好是有小秋哥一半帅啦。」  
「拜托，他们根本就两种类型ok？我当然知道小秋有多抢手啊，从小到大我帮学姐学妹转交的情书连起来能环岛几周耶，」汤茜掷过来一本应用地理，「孟智维你很有事诶，你要是有小秋百分之零点零一的脑子，也不会国中三年都泡不到马子。」  
「靠夭，汤茜茜你少呛我几句是会死喔。」孟智维比了下中指，耷拉着脑袋大口啃起了饭团。  
「林什么？」王小秋打好了领带，抬起眼懒洋洋地问。  
「中兴塑化的大老板，林、关、中！」汤茜撑着下巴，眼冒桃心，「他儿子一直很神秘，狗仔怎么挖都挖不到，所以前阵子视频出来才超级轰动。老爸是台湾首富就算了，居然还那么好看，啊人生胜利组果然够ㄅㄧㄤˋ。论坛上不是叫小秋那个、哲诚仙道彰嘛，小林呢，就是夜礼服假面。两大校草都集中在三年级，超夯。」  
「我是说，」初夏的风短促而躁动，梧桐被吹得沙沙作响，王小秋扬手把豆浆杯扔进垃圾桶，眉梢挑动，英隽的面容曝在点点光晕里，有些外露的痞气，「你们的夜礼服假面，叫什么。」  
「林，」汤茜忽然像当机一样卡住，「林、林——」  
「哈？」孟智维竖起课本在她面前挥动，「hello？有人在家吗？」  
汤茜机械地指向长廊尽头，「那边……」  
孟智维叼着泡菜看过去，「……哇塞。」  
于是王小秋也转过头。

他从来没有这么深刻地认识到，夏天来了。天空上仿佛突然多出了一千个太阳，光焰乘上丘比特的箭，把他射了个对穿，整个人变得滚烫，又恍惚。视野晕开一大片沸沸扬扬的红色，男孩走在正中央，浑身都闪闪发亮。男孩的妈妈，应该在怀着宝宝的时候，吃了很多很多蓝莓，所以他拥有一双黑到浓郁的、深深的眼睛，像夏夜的风眼乐园，星星坠落，雨云旋转，王小秋也跟着掉进去。  
但是他又好白，白得透明，脆薄，用笔记上的古词形容，肤若凝脂。王小秋却觉得他像雪，每走一步就要融化一点，雪水淌过他脚下的路，汇成弯弯的溪流，蒸发出淡淡的鲜奶香气，把王小秋圈在里面。  
男孩穿着崭新的哲诚校服，扣子系到最上一颗，脖颈纤长，有冰瓷的质感。小痣是造物主偏爱他的落款，蓝色静脉是陶瓶上细细描出的花纹。比起观赏，更让人想冒险临摹。  
再往上，王小秋就有点不敢贪看了。  
那实在是一张非常、非常漂亮的，能够夺去他呼吸的脸。一眼是语言匮乏，两眼是心跳失常，男孩越走越近，王小秋的理智线也跟着一寸一寸地熔断。他的美像某种早在中世纪，就因为极度致幻而被封禁的水果，永远离成熟只有咫尺之遥，所以是幼弱的、楚楚可怜的。一边青涩，一边时刻散发着性的香甜，诱人采撷。看似纯真无害的核里，藏着与爱欲挂钩的、剧毒的吸引力。他的声与色，怯与稚，都是巫蛊的一部分。幸运又不幸的人，比如王小秋，错眼看到，路过嗅到，便立即坠入病热般的狂想与迷恋当中，魂不守舍，再也无法注意旁人。  
一霎死寂后，周遭加倍地喧闹起来，孟智维也回过神，开始絮絮叨叨说着些什么，而王小秋半个标点符号也没接收，甚至错觉阿孟变成了国文课本上的俄罗斯女人，劝告他移开眼睛，否则男孩的美会让他的心不知不觉碎掉。  
——校徽左右绣着情诗一般的两行字。211395，林本川。  
可我不能不看林本川。他想。完全，完全没有办法。  
王小秋依然斜靠着围栏站立，目光已经上上下下把迎面而来的男孩舔舐了许多遍。林本川身上那种性的味道，在腰腿处尤其地淋漓。明明就更适合穿百褶裙，短到膝盖上，被热热的风掀起来，然后轻飘飘地落下。裙裾里有着奶和蜜的花园，听到风吹过的声音，金粉小仙子就一个一个跳出来，往俘虏的欲望神经上点火。王小秋想象着他穿上女生制服的样子。糟糕我已经退化成变态了吧，但是变态有什么不好？变态不动声色，提着书包与他的罂粟擦肩而过。林本川停滞了半秒，似乎在犹豫该如何回应他长时间的注视，又垂着眼安静地走开了。方手帕像小狐狸的尾巴，失去魔法的庇佑，委委屈屈地跌下裤兜。施咒的人弯下腰，得偿所愿地把它捏在手里。  
「同学，」王小秋叫住他，「你东西掉了。」  
林本川止下脚步，回过身来。这次王小秋终于得到了他的笑容。光洁的脸，闪烁的眼。高中女生把亮粉抹在脸上，而他洒在瞳孔里。布灵布灵，漂亮得不可思议。仰着头，生疏却认真，一字一顿：  
「谢谢你。」  
他看着王小秋，王小秋便在这场夏日的飞雪里陷落。  
「不会。」  
他伸出手，无望又满怀希望地，企图接住属于他的那一瓣雪花。  
「我叫，林本川。」  
林本川的指尖碰到了他的。触电般地，一阵微凉的甜意从掌心的纹路沁开，流经身体的每一个细胞，他看到、听到、闻到、感知到。  
是雪的味道。  
「我是王小秋。」  
他慢慢地笑起来。

王小秋曾在汤茜的胁迫下，拜读过一系列她po在部落格上的耽美巨著。通常主角们会由于爱上同性，苦苦挣扎，投入旷日持久的身份认同战役——而王小秋在遇到林本川的第一天，就把死党约到冰店，用解出一道数学题的口吻轻描淡写说：「我好像喜欢上了林本川。」  
「吓？」孟智维一个激灵，被橘子汽水泼得一蹦三尺高，「小秋哥，你是在玩什么整蛊游戏吗？」  
王小秋本来在翻line群里众人从不同角度偷拍林本川的照片，见状把纸巾盒推到他面前，直截了当地说，「去掉好像。我就是喜欢林本川。」  
「有没有搞错啊！」孟智维双手抱住头，「真的假的啦，直变弯？这也太、太雷了吧！」  
「我还没招惹过女生吧？」王小秋曲指叩了下桌面。  
「是喔，上周篮球赛，北一那个超正的妹跑来送饮料你都不理人家诶，」孟智维一拳锤在大腿上，声音倏地降了八度，「靠夭，小秋，你该不会迟迟等不到真命天女，又被汤茜茜那群腐女洗脑了，才一时冲动想当gay玩玩？你是没鸟过什么女生没错啦，可是对男生也不来电啊。」  
「这种事没什么好玩的。」深红帘布在身侧张开帷幕，窗边的林本川像刚刚转醒的睡美人，沉静又明丽，虫鸣都不忍聒噪打扰。他正仰起颈项看向黑板，长睫毛被灯光染成白金色，眼神懵懂而天真。截屏里的男孩依然漂亮得有些不真实，王小秋设好了壁纸，目光迎上友人的错愕，扬着眉毛噙着笑，说得坦荡又敞亮，「直或者弯，对我来说都无所谓。」  
孟智维困惑得五官都纠成一团，「那林本川是怎么回事？」  
「我只喜欢他啊。」王小秋勾起唇角，笑了起来，「所以我想，我应该是……川性恋吧。」  
「干，」孟智维苦着脸，「万年冰山突然切换恋爱模式是怎样。」  
「等下，」王小秋从柜台结账回来，拍了拍他的肩膀，「没事吧？需要带你去收惊吗？」  
「吓死了好不好！」孟智维瞪大了眼，又闷闷地说，「算了，喜欢男生又不犯法，兄弟挺你。」  
「阿孟，」王小秋敛去眼中的戏谑，神色是前所未有的郑重，「谢了。」  
「唉哟，这有什么好谢的，」孟智维摆摆手，猛灌一口沙士，含糊不清地，「汤茜那边你也不用担心啦，林本川喔比校花还水，她那么讨厌喻雅，你被掰弯了她连高兴都来不及咧。」  
王小秋举起可尔必思跟他碰杯，「她猜到了。」  
孟智维愣了几秒，再度模仿起了蒙克的呐喊：「什么？」  
「她让我记得看Mozilla的更新。」王小秋点开汤茜的日志列表，指着置顶的那一篇。  
——发表时间：2019-6-1，内容标签：情有独钟，主角：王秋&林川。  
早上林本川接过手帕离开后，王小秋仍停留在盛夏与爱神共谋的异度空间里，灵魂出窍，神思荡漾，无端地想起阿嬷钟爱的那首词，惜罇空。林本川太美太好，如同虚妄，王小秋想要跪下向圣贤们的魂灵祈祷，但愿长醉不复醒。他就像诗人酗了整夜的酒，醺醺然沉浸在梦乡之中，直到预备铃响，才迈开腿去往教室。走了没两步，孟智维在身后小声提醒：「小秋哥，同手同脚真的蛮像企鹅。」又走了两步，孟智维提高了音量：「小秋哥，你鼻血还没擦干啦！」  
……难怪总觉得不对劲，像被阳光浇了一脸，又烫又潮。王小秋边走边用手背蹭掉血，那殷红的痕迹像一尾暹罗斗鱼，从林本川这条连绵的河流，悄悄游弋到他的身体，烙下印记，和前者同样的刺眼而美丽。随后汤茜跟了上来，神神秘秘地凑近他耳边：「温馨提示，晚上要来看我的新小说喔。」  
——文章标题：世界第一初恋。  
王小秋咬住吸管，冰凉汽泡在鼻尖迸跳，炸上眼睫，与脑中不断回放的、关于林本川的片段一起，持续发酵出酸甜幻觉。他单手握住手机，指尖在键盘上停顿了许久，一个音节一个音节地逐字输入，在心形框里留下人生中第一条彩虹色评论：「借你吉言。」

林本川说得最熟练的三句中文是「你好」、「谢谢」和「对不起」。  
现在还要加上一个「王小秋」。王小秋这样想。  
「教官好！」奔出车棚的孟智维吼了一嗓子，急急忙忙地打着领带追上来，「所以这两周你们除了打招呼就没聊过别的喔？」  
「嗯，他从小在柏林长大，懂的中文很有限。」王小秋撂下书包，眺望着远处正在跃起投篮的邻班男生们。  
「那就用英文啊！」孟智维打开一罐可乐，「上次期末考你外语满分诶，根本没在怕的。」  
王小秋耸了耸肩，「他会说的英文不比中文多。」  
孟智维把头磕在滑板上，额角青筋乱蹦，「可是你也没接触过德文，难道每次跟他讲话都要Google一下吗？这样很累耶。」  
「不会可以学。」王小秋从口袋里摸出了一叠卡片，低头看了起来。  
「你还做了单字卡？」孟智维震惊到热狗掉下来也无暇去接，「不是吧小秋哥，你真的来真的啊，」他拣出几张看了会儿，又一头雾水地倒过来，「哇靠这什么跟什么啊，比火星文还复杂。」  
「一直都来真的。」王小秋笑了一下，「不过德文是蛮难的。」  
孟智维叹了口气，语速减下来，难得的沉稳郑重，「诶，小秋哥，老实说，我还是头一次看你这么用功。你智商高，念起书来外挂开很大，以前直接小五跳国一，高中又一路拿第一名过来，篮球联赛，数学竞赛，做什么事都毫不费力的样子。现在为了追一个男生，就……我妈说过——欢喜做，甘愿受——干肉麻死了，可是，喜欢林本川的你，和以前好不一样喔。」  
「因为追人跟比赛也不一样，」王小秋说。  
要熬，要苦守，要久等，要一步一步来。  
「不能开挂，还不一定会有结果。」一只蓝蝴蝶飞进他的掌心，傻傻扑闪着，翅膀与他的声音同样轻柔，他拢起手指，又慢慢地张开，「我输不起，但我想让林本川赢。」

「嗨，」汤茜从天而降般，笑眯眯地坐到他俩身旁，「王同学，你是在写歌吗？」  
「少来。」王小秋看了眼手表。他已经比平时早到三十分钟，还没等到林本川出现。  
汤茜眨眨眼，「听说昨天喻某又来蹲你放学啦？」  
「还带了手作巧克力！」孟智维抢答道，「不过小秋哥完全没在管的，除了…，他对其他人的care度，」拇指和手指比成圆圈，「只有零。」  
「棒！」汤茜欢快鼓掌，「我还听说——晚自习你陪林同学回家了喔？」  
「也太八卦了吧你，」孟智维嗤了声，「就送到校门口而已，林小少爷有保镖接送的好吗？」  
「闭嘴，」她举起拳头晃了晃，「我问小秋！」  
「你很吵耶，没看到小秋哥在学习吗？」孟智维颇不服输地扮了个鬼脸。暗忖如果两人走在一起的场面被那帮cp党看到，肯定又会一边尖叫一边疯狂拍照——林本川简直是属胶水的，只要他在，小秋哥的眼睛就一定会牢牢粘在他身上，半秒都没动过，超可怕！想到这里，他又忧心忡忡地提醒道，「其实，小秋哥，你那个，会不会太明显了？」  
汤茜一本正经道，「单箭头够粗才能召唤出双箭头嘛。」  
「屁咧。」孟智维反驳说，「据可靠情报，林本川就只理小秋哥一个人。士豪他们去搭讪，」双臂交叉作X状，「通通吃瘪。」  
王小秋突然抬头，「阿孟。」  
「他都只对小秋哥笑啊，你又不是不知道他长得多漂亮，笑起来喔比蜜桃玛奇朵还甜。」  
「孟智维。」  
「而且小秋哥又那么帅，所以我觉得林小少爷呢，对我们小秋哥也是……」  
汤茜径直扑过来捂住孟智维的嘴。  
「……很有、感觉、的……」  
王小秋把字卡收进包里，站起身，朝着走到了孟智维背后、停在台阶上的男孩，耳根发烧地低声说：「Guten Tag.」  
「Hallo，」青柠味的奶香渗进微风，飘过来，像小婴儿的手在拍打王小秋的鼻尖。椰子树的叶影糅着天光，粼粼地落在林本川脸上。六月的早晨热气薰薰，过分美丽的他伫在王小秋眼里，明眸烁烁，笑也熠熠，「小秋。」  
「快上课了，」你终于来了。王小秋看着他，说，「我们走吧。」走到阳光里吧。  
小川。他想。我好像在你明亮的呼吸中溶化了，不再是一个笨拙的人，变成一阵又一阵风。吹着风铃，你会着凉的。

仿佛误入了一场，专门为王小秋和林本川量身打造的纯爱连续剧，盛夏的高温、友人的煽动、强烈的自我暗示，再加上一点专属他的、来自于林本川的依赖，王小秋变得难以区分真实与虚拟。他初闯浪漫频道，愚钝无知，怎能如此轻易得到心仪男孩的垂青。  
但是又真真切切，林本川只会为他驻足，眼神清澈，笑容像半褪了玻璃纸的糖，他靠近一分，就尝到一分的甜。  
亲昵是他在标本博物馆见过的宽纹黑脉绡蝶，用透明的翅来拨动王小秋的弦，看似缥缈，而他伸手可触。  
蝴蝶是从停电那一夜到来，轻轻驻留在王小秋的肩膀。  
在此之前，王小秋比谁都要清楚，对林本川来说，自己只是个打过照面的后座同学。上学遇到讲「你好」，放学道别讲「再见」，午间留在教室一起吃便当，也因为语言不通而相顾无言，只有热气从脚底下往胸腔里冒，蒸得世界和心一起嘭嘭跳 。仁班单人成列，林本川被分在他前排。偶尔王小秋的魔方掉下去，或者林本川的书包没关好，就再对彼此说声「谢谢」。  
除去样貌，林本川本质上是个彻头彻尾的德国人。然而即使没有一堂课能听懂，林本川也从不缺席，甚至还留下来参与晚修。授课内容总是浅显，王小秋常把德语入门教材垫在课本底下，背几行单字看一眼林本川，权当充电。发尾与衣领间细白的颈项是一格，微微弓背时、支棱在校服衬衫下、清瘦如翼的肩胛骨是两格，回过头来、递给王小秋一张写着物理公式的测验纸、原子笔抵住下巴，弯起眼睛露出的笑是满格。  
台上老师在捧着书念「克卜勒行星运动的第三定律又称为周期定律」，台下王小秋在电扇转动的嗡嗡声里想「我好像就是天生应该绕着林本川运转的行星」。  
林本川是不会融化的荔枝棒冰，是唯美主义者阿道夫布格罗也无法画出的天使，是独一无二的、能让王小秋在对视时听见自己心跳如鼓的恒星。  
但这还远远不够。  
王小秋做着不称职的青春电影主角，要的却比黄色cult片中贪得无厌的变态还多。正如汤茜所描述的种马，「精子满到喉咙口，打个喷嚏路过的蜻蜓都会怀孕」，高中男生本就是被多巴胺支配的发情动物，困囿于昏天暗地的荷尔蒙雨林，挺着涨硬的阳具东奔西撞，践踏所有纠缠的藤蔓、热带的花朵和流蜜的洞穴。性欲在每天晚上殴打他的身体，要他醒来时在遗精、阵痛和关于林本川的春梦残片中狼狈不堪，失魂落魄，酸涩又快乐。  
他想要林本川只能看到他。  
想要林本川哭只为他哭，笑只为他笑。  
笑容由他保管，眼泪他来舔掉。  
林本川美得众所周知，人人思慕，又高悬伊甸，迫人退缩，那么就让他来做掠夺禁果的兽。  
他的喜欢更不比哪位罗密欧或杰克汤森少，足够把林本川的美与欲制成艳绝的、仅此一副的肉笔浮世绘。  
他会在画中刻下姓名，据为己有。  
然后在灯管猝然熄灭的那一秒钟，他看到林本川下意识般朝着他的方向侧过身，四周寂暗下来，视网膜上残存的光点徐徐扩散，每一帧感官后像的中心都拓印着林本川。  
是他苍白单薄的剪影，颤抖的睫毛，湿漉漉的、小鹿般秀美的眼睛。  
「干三小？」「全校断电？真假啦？」「趁乱闪啰，拜～」孱弱的声音被轰然炸开、此起彼伏的吵闹所淹没，「小秋！」林本川在漆黑中这样呼唤他。  
而王小秋听到了。  
手机还锁在储物柜，他扫开书本旁边的水杯纸笔，把林本川抱上桌面，藏进怀里。操，德语的「不要怕」怎么讲啊？他摸索着贴近林本川的耳廓，手掌的火一路烧上头顶，嘴唇发烫，欲言又止地开开合合。  
埋伏已久的恐惧卷土重来，纷纷冒头叫嚣，王小秋能感知到他的惊惶失措。林本川很温顺地任他摆弄，呼吸凌乱，热热的气流打在他心口，溺水的小美人鱼一样倚靠着他。全身乏力，手臂软软地垂在身侧，又缓慢地攀上王小秋的双肩。像濒死的夜蝶，触角被风霜冻结，冰凉，僵硬，过了很久，才在王小秋的热度里逐渐回温。王小秋轻抚着林本川的后背，用指腹去擦拭那些眼睫上将落未落的露珠。他不管美人鱼为什么会畏水，他只想叫他不要再露出那样害怕的、像是要从这个世界上消失掉、躲起来再也不让所有人找到的表情了。  
王小秋什么都愿意做。  
要光他就给光，要氧气他就给氧气。  
林本川说一声「王小秋」，王小秋就再把他抱紧一些，告诉他「我在」。  
这是他教会林本川的第二句中文。

也从那时开始得以进行真正的交谈。  
玩命K书补课让王小秋掌握了基本的德文日常用语。「指考放轻松就好，不需要那么拼啦。」老妈每晚送来切好的水果时都这样叮嘱。老爸则是在晨跑时碰见他骑车出门，气喘吁吁地挥手喊道：「儿子！你昨晚做梦讲的是英文还是什么啊？」  
大概是新近雇佣了家庭教师，林本川的中文词汇量也在显而易见地与日俱增。知道王小秋的秋是「秋风吹不尽」，也学会在校刊社来堵人采访时拒绝说「对不起，我没有一点点时间。」  
他们的对话由语法颠倒的德文，语序错乱的国文，一些简明的手势、动作、英文单字，和许多许多的笑组成。像一张克莱因蓝拼图，只要按心声作答，怎么拼都是正解。  
对此两人组难得的口径一致，「你们也太闪了吧！」孟智维边说边捂着眼扮演盲僧。  
而汤茜在一旁捧着脸，发射的桃心是以往的二倍数，「王小秋同学，我谨代表腐腐人小圈妹子，提前送出最、最、最诚挚的祝福。」  
还隐约察觉林本川讲中文其实并没有那么困难，前提是他敢于开口。而这或许跟他转学回国、抗拒黑暗的原因有关。推特上结识的LMU留学生Storm曾提醒过王小秋，在欧洲某些国家，种族歧视的乌云依然遮天蔽日。  
想通这点时，王小秋正在陪林本川去往马偕教堂听弥撒的路上。管风琴在落日中响起，像天使之翼从高阔无比的堂顶覆垂下来。  
今天是便服日，林本川换了一套海军制服上学，王小秋的ig再次被他的偷拍照刷屏。白衣宽袖，那领襟蓝得像一首诗——希洛的蓝裙子上血迹斑斑，是青年被她拒绝后自杀所溅。  
课上王小秋盯着他雪山尖顶似的颈椎骨出神，冷不防被鹰隼抽中：「夏至那天出生的人属于什么星座？来王小秋请回答」。几乎是不假思索地，眨眼之间，「林本川」三个字就从脑岛经由心室再到喉关，小溪一样自然又急切地奔了出来。  
哄堂大闹，乌鸦乱叫，鹰老师也推推眼镜，啼笑皆非地评说「同学们可千万不要把林本川座记成第十三宫喔」。  
王小秋错得离谱却坦然自若，很快就在四面夹击的调侃声中修正了答案，坐下时唇角挂着笑，边转笔边想，黄道十二宫举世共享，而林本川这颗星星只能归我。  
他的目光自始至终没移动过，林本川默默低着头，皓白耳廓像冰消以后的富士山脊，樱花一路暧暧地开了。粉色的重瓣飞到王小秋眼中，那样的纯洁与烂漫。  
放学后他们都没回家。林本川走在他前面一点，如幼鹿学步，扶风而行。深蓝短裤下两条笔直纤长的腿，透着清晰的鸦色血管，脚跟踩住王小秋的影子，恰巧是心房的位置。  
初夏正鼓着微湿的季候风向盛时过渡，两侧栾树被吹出饱满脆亮的合音，整条街都在绿翳翳的浓荫里晃荡，夕阳的光海漫过他的头顶，勾勒出绒绒的温软弧度。王小秋突然觉得他像一杯一直喝也喝不完，冰块不会消融的甜水，人群和夏天一起沸腾，只有他是清凉的。  
当林本川看见玫瑰园，回头对王小秋笑着招手，又唯独是他才能让王小秋到达燃点，如堕野火，第无数次经历滚烫夏日。  
「Avalanche Rose，」林本川说，「柏林的家里，一大片。每年夏天，很美丽。」  
「雪山，玫瑰。」王小秋放慢了语速念给他听。  
林本川重复着念了一遍，抬眸注视着王小秋。他的眼睛里总有那种纯净的、浅蓝色的希冀，笑的时候泛起涟漪，潋滟的水纹里是王小秋的倒影，「明年夏天，希望你来。」  
「一言为定，」王小秋知道林本川听不懂，但还是看着他说，「明年我们一起去，不准放鸟。」  
晚灯一盏一盏地浮起来，林本川是那朵最漂亮的、天真无邪的玫瑰，为王小秋从殿中逃逸出来，不知前程又没有退路，脸庞是娇嫩的花瓣，茸毛微微震颤，映在一半血红一半澄黄的光线里，像薄雪那样柔软。他别过身，轻声用德语说了句什么，尾音很快被燥热的风带走了。  
王小秋愿意去相信那是允诺。  
而后教堂中的祷告又随着风，沿着水流迂回地漂到他耳畔，圣洁如神的旨意：  
「不要惊动，不要叫醒我所爱的，等他自己情愿。」

「明天是林小少爷转学一个月纪念日耶。」孟智维混进仁班队伍，交换绝密情报似的，谨慎地左顾右盼，伸长脖子跟他耳语，「小秋哥，你们真的没在交往喔？」  
「Nein. 」王小秋侧过头，目光越过仪仗乐团，抵达正被风纪执行委员拦住搭话的林本川身上。  
三伏天的网越收越紧，近千名高中生黏连在操场的蒸笼里，被烈日炙烤得不成人形，无精打采地拉扯着汗湿的校服，而林本川像一樽冰雪做成的美少年雕像，静静地站在泼天盖地的蝉时雨中央，清白，殊丽，叫王小秋半秒也挪不开视线。  
「尼恩？谁？」孟智维愣了愣，云里雾里地解读道，「没差啦，你们每天一起吃饭，一起上下学，你打球赛他去看，他要看展你来陪，比连体婴还夸张耶，做什么都行就是分开不行，别人掰不断也插不进去，只能让道看你们持续放闪，」说着还用脚打拍哼起歌来，「如果这都不算爱，我有什么好悲哀。」  
——但你有没有觉得，其实我只是近水楼台先得月？盘桓已久的困惑涌到喉间，王小秋却低头把话咽进肚里，卷起手中的讲稿，回身敲了一下孟智维，「先上去了，」这么说着，他微微弯起嘴角，「等林本川回来，记得把糖给他。」

作为数理资优班代表，枯立领奖台前，佯装谦逊地聆听着冗复的校长致辞时，王小秋分神地想，老妈，既然你是台大医科的荣誉毕业生，那么你有没有听说过，人类的躯壳被微小生灵占据的病例。  
我的胃里、心脏里、头盖骨里，好像都住了一群翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶。  
林本川喜欢中正路333号的芒果酪，吞下一勺冰沙时，总会吐着舌头小小声地倒吸一口凉气，是小猫咪偷吃到刚出炉的黄油曲奇，满足又要努力藏住欢欣的，可爱的样子。不知道为什么，他总觉得我嗜好甜食，所以每次都会把布丁分给我，还有全部的珍珠和芋圆。他的手指那么白，比家里的栀子还要剔透，像是微距镜头下的雪花结晶，如果你看到，也一定会觉得惊奇又美丽。离开河岸，有时候我会骑车载他去民生东路，买陈阿伯的车轮饼，我们一起走到推车前，要双倍芋泥和咸蛋黄，那是他最喜欢的口味。他听不懂台语，不知道阿伯常常夸他，讲这个少年郎长得好比玉观音。他一点也听不明白，但他总会笑。看见我，眼睛里有我时，笑得最漂亮。平时他从不放任的，WTV那段偷拍视频我看了太多遍，整整十二分钟的镜头，他可以淡漠得不泄露一丝情绪，仿佛他只是由无数0和1组成的、住在代码里与世隔绝的洋娃娃。就像他把笑容的额度都攒了起来，要留给让他一见倾心的赢家。我想掳走他，不管不顾地冲到他面前，却被随机挑中，成为那个全世界最幸运的赌徒。芒果冰、车轮饼、烧仙草，这些放学路上零零碎碎的小东西，是我企图挽留他而压上的筹码，那样的简陋和无足轻重，他竟然也情愿收下。现在他已经学会了两句闽南语，「多谢」和「好吃」，跟陈阿伯学的，这次我担任翻译。这些天我还是用德文讲梦话吗？Storm说我已经能去考A1了。对了，是在那个时候。老爸说好久没吃嘉义的火鸡肉，第二天你就煮了两份火鸡饭，让我带去学校当午餐。教室的风扇坏掉，整个焖得像锅炉，我们到走廊上，肩并肩，打开各自的便当。我像往常一样把鸡腿夹到他盒里，跟他讲这是我妈的拿手菜。其实只是随口一说，他却看着我，眼睛亮亮的，浓浓地看着我，用我教给他的中文说，「谢谢妈妈。」他的声音有着少年的晴好，从水底打捞起来那样清澈明朗，我好想把他每一句话都捧在手里，看它们悠悠地、柔柔地荡漾，直到我在那潋滟的光纹里睡着。他讲中文时总是很认真，一字一呼吸的、缓慢起伏的语调，像是在撒娇，又像在许愿。树木和人潮全都沉寂下来，日光里微尘在浮游，流云的影子落在他的脸上，一瞬间，我觉得那静静的阳光似乎也哽咽了一下。老妈，从那时起，蝴蝶来了，它们开始钻进我空荡荡的胃里，一直飞，一直飞。  
段考的校排你和老爸看到了吧，你还说等到暑假，我们一家人回台南找阿嬷，再一起去峇厘岛旅行。当时我想，如果林本川也在这个「家」里就好了。他听说我考了七百分时，比班导和主任都要高兴，他从座位上站起来，抬起头看我，这次他没有像往常那样，习惯性地开口就讲德文，他说得很慢，我知道他在小心翼翼地从有限的中文语言中挑选着他认为最美好的部分，仿佛要为我头上那顶并不存在的冠冕，镶上他所拥有的最珍贵的钻石，他对我说：「小秋，我为你感到骄傲。」那是短短的，庄重的，属于旧时代的已经逐渐消逝的梦幻般的语言，国小三年级之后，就连你也没再对我说过这句话了。但是由他说出来，绝对不会有人觉得他可笑，滑稽，不合时宜。因为他看起来就跟上世纪欧洲电影里的天使一样。有一点不谙世事的稚幼，更多的是摄人心魄的美与安宁。教室的窗帘是有点脏的米黄色，像胡桃豹夜蛾的前翅，遮不住每一刻都在灼烧的盛夏。光束把他深黑的眼眸映得发红，我能看见他温暖澄澈的虹膜，就像日光能照到他的心底他的灵魂。我回答他说「谢谢」，我用眼睛去临摹他制服上的名字，我把那三个字也很慢很轻地转接到自己心口，我怕把它碰碎了，林，本，川。我舍不得。林本川。我喜欢他到没有办法。林本川。我好像被推着走，自由的同时又被剥夺自由。世界无声地变焦，从此我只看得到他一个人。考试刚结束，队长又约了一场和建贤的篮球赛，每天去做日训时，林本川会在场边等我。他抱着书包很乖很安静地坐在那里，包里有凤梨汽水、饭团、毛巾、OK绷，每一份都是为我准备的东西。还有一只彩虹小马，那是前阵子我们去六顺吃火山冰，回来的路上，我在街角扭蛋机给他扭到的毛绒玩偶。我不想在他面前出糗，总是很卖力地训练，要跳得最高，反应最快，每一个三分都最准。队长因为要配合我，常常被折腾得满头大汗，蹲在地上怒吼「7号！把集训搞成个人表演赛是有比较爽喔！」还蛮对不起他的，但是我不想改。无论我表现得怎么样，林本川始终笑着凝望着我。他的眼睛追着我，除了我，其他人谁都不去看。奔跑在他的目光里，像跑在一片没有尽头的、夏天的森林里，无穷无尽的深深浅浅的绿，我奔向它，它也拥抱我。里面每一滴雨水、每一根羽毛、每一缕穿过指间的风，都写着林本川的名字。等到集体休息，他把开好瓶盖的汽水递给我，我就接过来，然后趁他不注意，飞快地凑近他的脸冰他一下，再给他投喂一颗剥好的奶糖。「王小秋，」他叫我，抿着嘴角，脸颊微红，水滴逗留在他的鼻尖，他像是一支新生的橙花，明明有着催情的香气，发亮的黏液，却好害羞又好纯情，露水也欺负他，悬在花骨朵上摇摇欲坠。这样的把戏我玩一千零一遍他都还是会上当，还是对我毫无防备，你说他是不是笨蛋呢，老妈，一个需要我寸步不离守护着的笨笨的男孩子，你百分百会溺爱他的。林本川的瘦是那种营养不良的瘦，血糖低，唇色浅，反射着易碎的光泽，像没来得及上色的玻璃人偶。我知道他嘴唇如果变成樱桃红会漂亮极了，我只要弯腰咬他一下就能做到，可我不敢。没在怕周围的人把我看作异类，我恨不得让公园里的流浪狗都羡慕我喜欢林本川。但是他那么小，那么干净，我会把他吓坏的。所以我只能慢慢地，在把糖放进他嘴里时，轻轻地用手指碰一下他的唇瓣，那触感软得好像最接近天堂的、薄薄的温热的云，被风一吹，一点一点地化在我的手上了。然后他会笑，他含住我蹂躏过的吸管，自然而然地喝下去，只需要一小口，那些冒着气泡的冰水，打着旋的凤梨果肉，还有我，说不出话来的王小秋，就都被他喝掉了。我在他甜丝丝的身体里，蝴蝶在我晕乎乎的心脏里，它们快乐又荒唐，无耻又无措，它们醒过来，扇动着翅膀到处撞，到处地撞。  
可是老妈，你不会知道，那些时刻因为太过甜蜜，我反而没有勇气去真正地相信。林本川的光芒若有若无地触摸着我，使我从一个梦，缓缓地坠进另一个梦。以前你在宣纸上写，「由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖」，现在我体会到了。林本川是神的孩子，是不折不扣的维纳斯。可尤物生下来就是被毁灭的，仿佛要这样才能完整。如果我一头热地盲目地去爱他，他会怎么样呢。他似乎更应该被供奉在殿堂上，氢氧焰与石灰共燃，白光照耀他美丽无瑕的脸庞，他被看，被宠，被崇拜，最后一下子枯萎。他不去爱人，就可以永生。我怕我会让他凋谢了。然而比起这些狗屁的胡思乱想，我更害怕的是再也见不到他了。怕我还来不及抓住些什么，就两手空空地醒来了。所以，老妈，我想把我的秘密告诉你。那就是，我第一次敢于去妄想，去确定我和林本川彼此钟情的时刻，其实就是现在。我在司令台上，他在司令台下。我们远远地看着，一句话也不说。那么热的夏天，第二度千禧年过去以后，最炎热的一个夏天；那么多的人，成百上千面目相近的少男少女，或者说，全世界七十亿人口，只有一个林本川。金色的日光笼罩着他，他黑色的眼睛望住我，成百上千只蝴蝶在我的头盖骨里燃烧。  
你知道，只要我站在这里，他就会站在那里。只要我看向他，他就会一直，一直，楚楚地看着我。

「小秋学长！」仲岳抛过来一瓶冻柠茶。张士豪脱了球衣，甩甩头上的汗，满脸惊奇：「林妹妹今天不在诶。」话音刚落就被仲岳一个暴扣，「滚去冲澡啦你！」自知失言的前锋打了蔫，夹着尾巴落跑似的逃向社办。  
王小秋坐在靠近门口的位置，雨水直直地杀进来扑打他裸露在外的皮肤，还卷了几片猫尾木叶。夏季的太阳迟迟不落，男生低着头，眼睛在阴影里并不分明，鼻翼以下的部分浸泡在明亮处发光，像个天浴后的半神。  
仲岳一直觉得不去崇拜王小秋是一件十分艰难的事：刚入学就帅到人尽皆知，寒假学测又考了满级分，担着明星高中校草和全区唯一一个七十五级的头衔，引来源源不断的记者争着采访，关键还打得一手好球——对仲岳这种成绩吊车尾，隔三差五去训导处做客的后进生来说，王小秋简直是另一个次元的不可思议的存在。当他迫于队长淫威，不抱期望地发出邀请，而王小秋轻轻松松就应了下来时，他只想立刻报告请假，冲上阳明山烧香还愿。  
他见过太多王小秋发光发热的样子，考场、赛场或台上，沉稳自持，完美无缺，那同样是球队里的其他人和一众自称铁A粉的女生可以看到的。但王小秋张扬的、害羞的、许许多多的另一面，以及剔开那层冷淡的金属薄膜后，真正流动着的温柔，他们只有借着林本川的光，才能侥幸窥探。  
还有——还有落寞。王小秋的相貌比他妹房间海报上从头精致到脚的男团还要出众，英朗又不羁，格外地夺人眼目，一旦沾上郁色，很容易就让看的人感到惆怅。仲岳叹了口气，「学长还要在这等人吗？管理员很快就会来锁门了喔。」  
「走吧。」明明只是一天没看到林本川就浑浑噩噩浑身提不起劲，王小秋很瞧不起自己这矫情的衰样，凝滞片刻，拎着包站了起来，「雨停了。」他扭头看了看找不到一丝云影的天空，低声说道。  
台北进入了突如其来的雨季，每一场都下得短促却劇烈。校里的蓝雪花正开到最盛大的时候，无数花朵从天而降，如浪如潮，静寂的深蓝风暴覆盖了楼顶、单车和过道，房屋被厚重的花毯所淹没，放学后的哲诚变成溺在河谷里的空舟，潮热而妖异，仿佛下一秒就会有巨大的抹香鲸在操场搁浅，随气温持续发酵，在顷刻间自体爆裂，鲜血混着花瓣溅上王小秋的裤脚。

王小秋是在和林本川失联十七小时二十五分钟后接到他的电话。  
但接通那一刻王小秋忽然发现喉咙干涸到挤不出半个标点符号，只能听着林本川在那边用微微颤抖的声音问他：「你可不可以过来找我？」  
雨气像一瓶打翻的波子汽水，凉凉地敷在王小秋身上，「你在哪里？」他在空旷的校园里跑了起来，没拿书包也没取车，攥着手机向校门狂奔而去，「上line把地址发我，」他换了德文，「不要害怕，」路面泥泞，他蹍过一层又一层花的尸体，球鞋上爬满了悄怆的血迹，「我很快就到，你要等我。」  
林本川说「好」，气息渐渐平缓下来，轻声解释：「我在家里，没有危险，宴会结束啦。」这回轮到他安慰王小秋不要怕了，随即又说起了中文，是那种泪水中露出笑容的语气，甜而苦涩，「我只是想看到你，在我身边。今天，想了很久。」  
林本川一定很需要我。王小秋盯着屏幕上那个小小的人像想。连line的头像都是我帮他选的。他停在两座命名为「BLUTENGEL」的雕塑之间，侧脸又安静又美，叫光束都恋恋止步，将他拢住。去观看他展览的游客，其实都是他忠实的信徒，为他出尘的容貌折服，献花捧场，喝彩欢呼，又为他罹患司汤达综合征，抽搐跌倒，斯文扫地。那时我多想也成为他的作品，让他的双手轻轻落在我的身躯，敲碎我的骨骼，熔铸我的皮肉，捏成任意他想要的模样，创造我，铭记我，坏我。  
传来的地址定点在信义有名的富人区。王小秋下了捷运又开始奔跑，傍晚的天幕是微醺的紫，像掺了酒的葡萄果冰，雨后的风依然饱含水汽，一颗一颗砸在手臂上，他溶入风里，向着更浓更酩酊的紫色深处潜去。  
林本川的身影在眼前浮现时，他无从分辨那是不是水底下他心心念念的一个幻梦。  
直到林本川走下台阶，站在栅栏后，双眼莹亮地朝他望来，叫他：「王小秋！」  
这是机场视频之后，他第二次看到林本川穿上西装。网媒的标题终于不再夸张失实，「世纪初的美少年」「10年代最后一个贵公子」——这些词语甚至不能描述出林本川半分的光艳。  
他在渐黑的夜里有着十万流明的光，照耀王小秋湿透的眼。

他在灯下讲述白日发生的每一件事。华服的宾客，冗长的派对，还有阳台上父子的争吵。林本川习惯在中文里夹杂一些简短的德文单字，比如把「爸爸」叫做「papa」。他有着最柔亮的少年人的嗓音，又甜又绵。德语喉音重，发声低沉肃郁，被林本川说起来却像糯米汤圆里流出的奶黄馅料，温软宜人。  
而且林本川难得愿意倾诉这么一段长长的话，这一切本来都应该那样美好。  
但他对王小秋说的是：「Papa想要让我回德国。」  
仅仅「回」这个字就狠狠扎伤了王小秋，给他予重创。  
他试着扮演成熟的听众，压抑着平静表皮下恐慌与暴怒的岩浆，呼吸粗重地，缓慢地开口问道：「所以呢？」  
「可是，我不想。」林本川抿着唇，脸上泄露出少见的执拗而孩子气的神色，「柏林，没有车轮饼，蚵仔煎，小秋妈妈做的、一百分火鸡饭，」王小秋恍惚地回忆起了夜市上他们分吃一份鸡蛋蚵仔的画面，然后听见他说，「也没有，小秋。」  
他叫我了。王小秋想。  
「别的都可以，学会忍耐，像小时候。」林本川看着他，耳尖微红，眼底的暗潮静谧而汹涌，「没有你，不可以。」  
那怎么办呢。王小秋越过围栏，倾身擦去林本川额上细密的汗珠，不远处的华尔兹乐曲仍在永无休止地演奏，他又靠近了半步，指尖徘徊在领结边缘，脱去这身操蛋的西装吧，「跟我走，」王小秋低头看进林本川眼中清澈的河流，鼻尖抵住他的，「我什么都有。」  
林本川的呼吸停滞了一刹，睫毛湿润地颤动着，像欲言又止。风吹过来，代替王小秋的手指，轻柔地抚摸他漂亮的、白玉兰一样的面孔。他在让我痛苦的时候也依然是美丽的。王小秋沉默地等待着。  
「Die Flucht……Run away，」林本川突然问他，「中文，是怎么说呢？」  
「私奔。」王小秋说。  
林本川回望着他。那么剔透的眼睛，像末日审判的时候，天使的眼睛。  
他的天使告诉他：「好啦，我们一起私奔。」

——连这个语气词也是我教给他的。有一次王小秋骗林本川说中文句子要用「啦」字结尾，这是约定俗成的用法。实际上他只是恶趣味地想让林本川多对自己撒撒娇，林本川却真的都很认真在记，想吃剉冰是「王小秋，我想去冰店啦」，做不出题目找他求助是「王小秋，这个怎么写啦」，看到王小秋打球时磕出的淤青是「这个要看医生啦」，可爱到王小秋心脏乱跳，头顶冒泡。由于林本川几乎不和旁人谈话，与父亲交流又说的德文，王小秋长久地得逞了下去。后来骗局被孟智维无意间戳破时，林本川整整一天没理王小秋，也就是那晚王小秋为了赔罪带他去了士林，吃了芋饼麻糬蚵仔煎，还买了两个配对的猫咪钥匙扣，最后一人端着一杯酪梨牛奶打电动。  
而林本川到底没能改过来，最常用的口头禅之一就是「好啦」。  
于是王小秋笑了起来，抬起手，隔着食指和中指，亲了一下林本川的嘴唇。  
他只对王小秋这样讲的。

王小秋追着日出到了学校，放好书包又跑上天台放风，吃完饭团后决定补一小会觉。他靠墙坐下，脑中依旧像前十小时一样不间断放映着昨晚的片段。  
他和林本川手牵手奔跑在台北夏天的街头。丢掉昂贵的西装外套，拽下温莎结，把烂醉的行人、淤积的车辆、高大如监狱的铁灰色建筑群通通抛在身后。林本川的手掌就像雀羽一样软热，好像一不留神就会从他指间飘出去，王小秋越攥越紧，他也不喊痛。路灯是缄默的司仪，年迈而慈悲，睁着含笑的眼，以一程又一程澄澄的暖光，点亮少年逃离宿命的路途。风扬起他们的头发，他们一直向前，满枝的榴花也一直飘落下来，像圆月破了壳，淌下殷红的血滴，花瓣灼灼地降落在他们脸上，肩上，相握的手，于是上天无限的祝福也一同起升。  
林本川是小小的茜茜公主，义无反顾为他奔出辉煌剧本，美得真挚，纯粹又英勇。他们停在斑马线前，并肩等信号灯转绿，他转过脸来看着王小秋，眼睛里有盈盈的笑，一时间，整个汹涌十字路的空气都涤荡清澈。他说：「小秋，」再没有别的话了，也不问王小秋要把他带去哪儿，好像得到一颗奶糖，就足够他安心将自己全然交付到王小秋手里。「想带你去看海，今晚来不及了。」王小秋告诉他，「我们去松山，那里有另一个夜市。夜灯连起来，像一片光的海。」林本川点点头，抬手摘去躲在王小秋发间的花苞，袖口滑下来，露出一截玲珑的小臂。他们往前走，王小秋看到他的衬衣摆脱了禁锢，衣摆被风吹得鼓起来，像振翅欲飞的鹤。王小秋突然有些害怕他回到天空里去了。这个想法几乎让他感谢起了周围裹挟着他们前行的人群。  
捷运站里有盲人大叔在拉手风琴，林本川走过去，拿出钱夹里的纸币，折成一叠，弯腰放进铁皮桶。沿着扶梯，他们碰到上班族、旅行团、全身漆成蓝色的茉莉公主、几簇引颈掷来粘稠目光的国中女生，扑面而来的声浪交织成粉红泡泡，浮掠过去。拨开热烘烘的空气，他们面对面站着，像藏进夏天这条鲸鱼的肚子里。手臂贴着手臂，王小秋单手拉着吊环，略弓着腰，在林本川耳边诵念印在车厢上的小说段落。他选了一段钟晓阳：「当面对你的时候，有可能我只是爱上了你的虚的一面，你的神的一面，你的尚未发生的一面吗？我以为我只要全心全意地爱就行了，只要不顾一切地爱就行了，只要相信自己在爱，就行了。」车灯下火光璨溅，林本川仰起脸，眼神明静，睫毛长到有影子落在脸上，每一处都漂亮极了，像是抹香鲸被水面上的白兰迷住，一口都舍不得咬就把他吞了进去。哀歌左侧是黑塞，林本川用德语读给他听，声音像蜜滴进嗓子里，一遍原文结束，他又自行译成了中文，轻轻地，很慢很慢地，「你和我连在一起，但是，那不是你，只是你的意象，」他说，「你是我命运的一部分。」尾音柔柔地沉进水中，被王小秋的嘴唇衔住，一切都在下坠，而他们乘坐的列车正一节一节地飞离夜晚的星轨，被卷入夏天的风暴。  
信义区离松山站并不远，下车后他们先进了慈佑宫，因为林本川听到大殿内信众诵经的声响，想要观看台湾的神明。两人被阿嬷阿公们包围着，掷了筊又在妈祖前敬香，林本川闭上眼许愿的样子美得不可思议，乖乖的好清纯，王小秋忍不住一直侧头去偷看，还差点被香火掉下来的灰烫到。阿嬷讲的闽南语林本川一句也听不懂，王小秋又骗他，阿嬷说妈祖会保佑我们，因为我们超级般配。林本川似懂非懂地听着，用生涩的台语说谢谢阿嬷。他伫在光明灯旁，笑容有些腼腆，整个人清丽又灵洁，眨眼间流露出错落的懵然，像晚风吹醒一朵欲睡的花。然后超配的他们从牌楼转进夜市，像所有庸俗的高中生情侣那样在彩虹桥上拍了合照，头靠头，比V字。排队买爱玉冰时，王小秋拜托老板给林本川那份浇一些炼乳，老板娘还额外加了小熊软糖，说好难得看到二位这么养眼的年轻人喔。王小秋笑了下，低头把可乐兑进碎冰，在柠檬、青芒和碳酸的气息里合上眼睛，再张开，林本川舀起一只草莓熊，放到他碗边的薄荷叶上，好险好险，这真的不是做梦。后面的青年男女聊得热火朝天，闽南语一句接一句往外迸，林本川缓下脚步去听，王小秋很没有办法地捏了捏他的耳垂，右手勾住他的肩膀，边带他向前走边教他说「ㄉㄨㄞㄉㄨㄞ」，林本川问他「what means duaiduai」，王小秋看着他说「就是你啊」，最甜蜜可爱的我的林本川。大红色的灯笼挂在他们触手可及的空中，烁烁地荡漾着，像成千上万只夏日的赤瞳，月亮升到最高处的时候妈祖显了灵，云散风涌，一万盏星星同时降临饶河，林本川收到一则来自「papa」的简讯——林老板让了步，承诺至少高中毕业前，他都可以留在台北。  
然后，王小秋是先吻了他，才向他表明心迹的。像觊觎已久的歹徒，终于等到一亲芳泽的时刻，袭击得快而凶狠，又因缺乏经验，心动过速，只能毫无章法地傻傻碰触，不敢再进一步。林本川的唇瓣像樱花果冻，很Q，很软，本来是浅浅的粉，但被他撞红了，变成熟透的樱桃，颜色艳丽，泛着水光。他身上总氤着一丛清淡的奶香，亲吻之后，那甜丝丝的香一大蓬一大蓬地袭来，教人瞬间失掉抵抗力。王小秋松开了抬起他下巴的手，林本川脸红红的，不说话，而王小秋把一句话讲得颠三倒四，什么中文德文英文都用上了，他一字一顿地叫「林本川」，深呼吸，以告解的姿态说着告白的语句，「我很喜欢你，请你跟我交往，」语无伦次地，「I know it's……but，嗯，Du bist mein Augenstern，所以……I want to be yours.」  
而林本川看了他很久，踮脚抱住了他。六月的最后一个夜晚，他像冰镇的细支奶糕来到王小秋的怀里，沁凉，香甜，一点一点地，用他绵薄雪白的手指，把燎遍王小秋周身那些令他刺痛的、苦闷的、日夜煎熬的火苗，全都熄灭了。  
林本川转来哲诚的第一天，王小秋帮他解了一道函数。第三十天，他还给王小秋一个等式。黑色字符像梦幻的鱼群，荧荧地在手机屏幕上浮现出来：「Der Augenstern = 王小秋」。  
再后来他把林本川送回了家，那时已经接近零点，又落了一阵骤雨，走在风里能感知到细细森森的凉意，王小秋绕了路，从衣柜翻出一件绣着自己名字的校服外套，再心满意足地看林本川穿上。袖子长了一截，他探进去握住林本川的手。他们在林宅的台阶下道别，像两个玩无意义词语游戏的小孩，说了很多很多句「明天见」。进门后王小秋分别给了老爸老妈一个巨大的用力的拥抱，雀跃的模样让他们惊讶得顾不上追问他为什么晚归的事情，老爸比划了一下两人的身高，失落又高兴地说「去年我还能够到小秋这里，现在只能到肩膀啰。」老妈像小时候那样拍拍他的头，说买了五斤金钻凤梨，想吃就去冰箱拿喔。王小秋冲了澡回到房间，还用立可白在书包肩带上竖着写了一列「Augenstern」。  
这是林本川教给他的第一个德文单词。事实上他早在自学时就弄懂了它的含义，却特地拿去问林本川。然后林本川告诉他「Augen」是眼睛、「Stern」是星星，「所以，眼里的星星，就是最心爱的人啦。」林本川回望着他，说。「还有，你教过我的，bǎo-bèi。Augenstern，Schatz，Liebling，都是，宝贝。」

太阳越飞越高了，王小秋闭着眼睛，仍能看见融融的、血一样的红色。  
今天是他和林本川交往的第一天。  
等林本川去到教室，会发现王小秋变了样的书包，还有摆在他课桌上满满一盒的凤梨切片。  
昨晚他们对彼此说了那么多的「明天见」，所以等王小秋睡醒，他们很快就可以见到。  
他有好多想要和林本川一起做的事情。  
愿望清单的前三，第一项就是环岛旅行。王小秋会租一辆川崎，骑重机载着林本川游遍全台。王小秋打球、学跆拳道、乐于追求刺激与快感，但他不会像那些8+9只顾着夺命飙车，因为后座上坐着他心爱的人。  
他想要带林本川去垦丁看海。看他的皮肤像涂了蜂蜜和羊奶，像一匹杏仁和金子编织成的丝绸，比落日海滩上的贝壳与晶砂还要闪亮。等到晚上，他睡在月光里，雪白的身躯，就会渐渐地，变得像水一样透明，随着咸腥的海风，轻轻地漂曳，莹莹地摇荡，王小秋会一寸一寸地游进去，祭出心跳，一分一秒地浸下去，忘掉呼吸。  
林本川的眼睛里也有一片蓝得无忧无虑的海，潮涨潮落，风起风止，依然如最初美丽。无论月亮牵引，潮汐消退，都永远不会离开他的身边。  
因为王小秋就是他的行星。  
他会带林本川回家。安和路上有数不清的扭蛋机，他会从街头到街尾逐个扭过来，把所有让林本川露出笑容的玩偶，都堆到他的怀中。  
他会让老爸教林本川下棋，唱古老的闽南语歌谣。让老妈做新鲜的火鸡饭，要记得加椰浆，因为林本川很喜欢跟椰子有关的食物。  
王小秋的愿望总是不难实现。  
也许不久之后，他就能够站在林本川身边，堂堂正正地告诉老爸老妈，这个漂亮的十七岁男生，是我喜欢的人。  
是喜欢到，想要就这么走下去，共度一生的人。  
而到了那个时候，他们会不再需要说「再见」。

漫山遍野的阳光里，半梦半醒中，他听见自己的声音。很轻地，呓语一般说着。

「小川。」

3.0

「小川。」

地下室昏暗如海底，林季子把林本川抱到沙发上，从口袋里取出另一枚俘虏，放在水晶盘中央。他开始游刃有余地宰杀一只血橙，银刀切入圆润如月的果体，猩红的汁液顺着指缝往下淌，一直没入他的手腕，被漆黑的校服袖子遮住。他有着一双过分秀气的手，修长、灵巧，骨节微微凸出来，静时可以入画，天生适合弹琴，或者杀人。果肉剖面汪着新鲜的汁水，像迷路的小孩子在红色灯光下哀哀地哭，流下的泪都是血的颜色。那一张哭花的脸正朝着林本川的方向。林季子拖来一张木椅坐下，后背抵着桌沿，仰脸注视着天花板，握刀的手垂在身侧，左手放在膝上，指尖轻轻跃动，随意地凭空弹奏着音阶，他歪着头看了林本川一会儿，又伸出舌，舔了舔刀刃上的血浆，眼神很深，似乎在想象一些他力不能及，却梦寐以求的场景。「小川，」他又叫了他一声，从椅上站起来，走近林本川，俯身用凝着橙血的白皙手指，一点一点地描摹他的嘴唇，慢慢地笑了起来，「真适合你，好漂亮。」  
在柏林的时候你不是总求我陪你去Kaufland买橙子吗，Linus，林本川，我的哥哥？快尝一尝，你会喜欢它的味道的。可事实上林本川还没醒来，而林季子连举起一把水果刀为他的双唇上色都做不到。林本川太娇气了，胆子又小，日常是把「Zed」挂在嘴边，眼睛追着他跑，然后又笨又甜地在日记本里面写「Zed是我生命中唯一的安全感」这种滑稽又毫无意义的话。他需要Zed，林季子便让他依附。他倚赖Zed，林季子便挡在他身前。他相信Zed不会伤害他，Zed的身边就是全世界最安全的地方，那么林季子怎么可能让他有一丝一毫因为自己而受伤流血的风险？  
准确地说，那样的时机已经过去了，他失去了包括对林本川实施割喉在内一切报复的可能，骤然间来到了这个狗屁时空。在这里他依然叫王小秋，他可悲的生父王庆年并没有在林董事长的博弈游戏中枉死，而是作为花店老板，一派乐天地活成人生赢家，早上出去晨跑，特地守在公园等儿子骑车经过，晚上则带一束百合回来，哼着歌送给妻子；他无助的母亲也没有爬上他杀父仇人的床，被干腻之后送进精神病院服刑，而是安之若素当着她没有烦恼的家庭主妇，温柔良善，优雅体面，每天最大的难题，就是该为丈夫小孩做什么饭菜。除却十岁的那一块拼图彻底缺失，他承袭了王小秋几乎所有的记忆，于是他知道了如果绑架案没有发生，或是林大老板没有吝惜那十亿、放弃报警，他王小秋过的会是怎样一种人生：家庭美满，幸福快乐，一路畅通无阻地长到十七岁，对班里转来的新生一见钟情，又不费力气地追求到了心上人，即将展开一段穷尽浪漫的恋爱——简直和童话故事书上写的没有差别。这里根本不会有一个被仇恨蚀空了血肉、被怨念压弯了脊梁、只能驮着阴谋，跪着趴着，耗尽十四年时间，一步一步向死亡匍匐而去的，叫做林季子的幽灵。所以他要珍惜这样的人生吗？要放弃属于林季子的复仇，心安理得享受王小秋应得的爱吗？不会。没那么简单。他还是林季子，业火一刻不停地烧，他背负的罪与恶也一分都没少，像毒刺和荆棘，绞成枷锁，把傀儡锢在里面，动弹不得。就算三人帮在这个时空跟他没有交集，更无从寻找崇和帮的踪迹，至少，林关中还没死掉。而在这里，他唯一能接触到林大老板的契机，只能是林本川。  
两边的林本川甚至没有差别。同样的漂亮，易碎，天真无邪，易于摆布。一旦爱上了谁，无论是一腔热忱、满心满眼都是他一举一动的走狗，还是披着情人的皮、时时刻刻策划着怎么让他死得更合心意的混蛋，都能毫不犹豫地献出自己，把他所拥有的通通上供，任人予取予求。他在林老板的荫庇下，活成了一朵家养的、被拔了刺的玫瑰，又在王小秋的浇灌下，每一瓣都鲜活闪亮起来。多可惜啊，就在他们确认交往的第一天，林季子来了。林季子能骗他十年，就不在乎再浪费十年。这些年林季子陪他活在大大小小的套路里面，肆意设套，又被他套住。林季子就像上了瘾。欧洲学校里多的是邀请他共享药物的人，而他从不溜冰，也不吸食其他毒品，因为林本川就是他的K hole。有什么比把仇人的儿子插到高潮更值得傲慢的事？每一次做爱，把阴茎楔入林本川的身体，被窒热穴道全然容纳、紧紧吸住时，他就像钉进极乐的风眼里。林季子能在他身上品尝到每一种迷幻的极致的快感。沉浸在性欲里的林本川，仍然有着一张美丽得惊人的脸，明明浪得滴水，却羔羊般温顺，可怜又可恨。他轻绵的呻吟，滚烫的淡粉色皮肤，柔若无骨的圈住林季子颈项的手，翻过去，那起伏背脊上翩然若飞的蝴蝶骨，回头索吻时湿漉漉的满载爱意的眼神，点点滴滴地化作雾气，澌澌地渗进林季子的脑岛，内啡肽疯狂分泌，像海浪倾覆林季子的意志，控制他，改写他，而他从来不能抗拒它们的侵入。  
也许林本川到死都不再有机会体验另一种恋爱，如果现在的他们称得上在「谈恋爱」。他不知道高中生的恋爱总是幼稚，交往对象需要在第一天送上玫瑰，第二天试探着忐忑地用手背去碰他的手，第三天和他躲进人潮中十指相扣，半个月后在家门口分别时鼓起勇气抱住他，嘴唇贴嘴唇十秒钟，谁也不敢动，约定好明天见再傻笑着骑车归家，一段短短的路要回头四五次，而做爱是成人礼或者周年纪念日这样隆重的日子才有资格发生的事。尽管王小秋许多夜的春梦都印满林本川的影像，但以这个少年人对他的在乎和珍重，性不再草率和充当发泄工具，而是被视作最终礼物，要集齐恋爱点数，再牵着手快快乐乐地打开。  
而他毕竟是林季子。  
王小秋奉在神龛里的心上人，只能沦为他随用随弃的性爱玩偶。很多熟极而流的诱哄和操纵，交融的温度和体液，短暂的亲密，没有指向的爱语，加上一点他最擅长伪装的柔情，就足以把林本川蒙蔽。他不会知道男朋友不是在交往第一天就把他拉进篮球队办，隔着一堵墙让几十个血气方刚的同龄男生在他隐忍的哭声里训练的人。他被林季子按在桌上、墙上、储物柜上，被越来越快的捣弄干得失禁，眼泪糊了一脸，眼皮煎成了透透的粉，像一只在夏天的高温里烂熟的蜜桃，黏甜的汁水沾得林季子全身都是，偶尔林季子低头去吮，那浓郁的醇甜针刺一样蛰痛他的舌尖。林季子总是毫无顾忌，甚至在有人敲门时故意狠狠地撞他几下，林本川捂着嘴还怕不够，就用自己的手臂去堵，又被林季子捏着脸掰开牙关，让他咬住他的肩膀。当这场半强迫的初体验结束，出了球馆，林本川却还愿意对他笑，哭得微肿的眼睛弯弯的，不让林季子道歉，只叫他带他去吃冰，这次要抹茶味。他走路都快一瘸一拐，林季子看不顺眼，径直把他背了起来，他不会忘记刚刚他求饶时林季子只是叼住他的耳垂，用气音不紧不慢地说「再叫大声一点，让他们都听听看」，所以他为什么还能这么温软信赖地抱住林季子呢？  
他不会知道疼痛不是爱，单方面的施虐、索取、牺牲和隐忍不是爱。把他踩在脚底践踏够再敷衍给出的怀抱不是爱。粗暴的性交后180台币一碗的刨冰不是爱。反锁体育室，捆住他，让他在rush、润滑液和保险套的联合陷阱下，彻底错过个展开幕式，又塞进他手里滥俗的两张电影票不是爱。他不知道约会不是一次又一次地在小旅馆碰面，在呛鼻的消毒液气味和暗无天日的钟点房里，自己脱下校服，跪在劣质地毯上去学着吞吐腥膻的性器，以笨拙的口交和更多讨好的动作去取悦他狼子贼心的情人。大家的小王子就要变成林季子的婊子了，那么美那么脏，那么下贱。林季子喜欢用德语逗弄他，念一些「他」曾经一笔一划写在情书里的语句，带着嘲讽和恶意的奚落，却把林本川高高地托起，令他变成睡在几百层天鹅绒上的娇艳欲滴的公主。他不喊停，不说「疼」和「不要」，实在受不住了，又不敢乱咬，怕被林季子惩罚，只能迷乱地求饶，有时是「慢一点」，更多时候是「小秋」，紧闭着眼，泪痕从飞红的眼尾斜斜地撇下来，还是漂亮得要命，睫毛上卷着水珠，把被褥都打湿一角。林季子一瞬不瞬地俯视着他，像在欣赏一份秘密的、只能为他所亵玩的色情录像。他绵薄苍白的胸膛像一片纯情的雪地，被林季子烙下的吻痕搅得一塌糊涂。他微卷的黑头发凌乱着散出柠檬的清香和酸楚，云雨一样沙沙地拂过林季子的小腹。他的大眼睛里雾汽氤氲，为林季子别有用意的所谓情话，潋着亮得烫人的水光，林季子只是看了几眼就觉得如芒在背，把他掀在床上，掐着他细瘦的腰，从背后发狠地重重地操他，直到他呜咽着在高潮里昏睡过去，纤长的脖颈无力地弯折下来，好像垂死的天鹅。  
中文总比德文应景，有关性的话语也更直白，然而那些极尽羞辱的「骚屄」「贱货」，林季子竟从未成功付诸于口。手里的领带越收越紧，他扣着林本川的下巴，强迫他回过头来，弓身去亲吻他莹润的嘴唇，在唇舌交缠间叫他「小川」，叫「哥哥」，又移开一小段距离，看着他潮红的、莲花瓣一样的脸庞，柔声地问，「小川哥哥怎么那么浪啊？」几近狠戾地，「很想被我干死，是不是？」可是我舍不得啊，哥哥。你能叫我的名字吗，我是季子。林季子。  
这时的林本川像只懂得流泪的小猫，蜷在床单里，断续地从嘴里逸出一些无意义的零碎的词语，只有「小秋」是清楚的、容易辩识的。林季子多么了解林本川呢。他对关于林本川的一切都了若指掌，如数家珍。林本川的喉结不比一般男生明显，嗓音在变声期后也还带着孩子气，平日里明亮，温软又清爽，听见的人像在晒冬天的太阳，耳和心都酥暖。染上情欲后，便多了几分蛊诱的甜，轻袅的绵，带着哭腔的呻吟，像棉花糖被架在柴火上烤，边蒸融，边一丝一缕地缠上来，叫林季子的脖颈也被悄悄缚住，难以呼吸。当他唤起恋人的名字，那样深入骨髓般的亲昵，就好像在说「我把我的全世界都给你」。  
就好像曾经的林本川呼唤曾经的林季子一样。  
但那都不是林季子。  
他不知道他愿意为之奉上所有、全情投入恋爱漩涡、痛苦与折磨都一并接收，又回以温存与甜蜜的男朋友，再也不会是王小秋。

这是林季子取代王小秋的第十七天。他开始无法分辨，是以恋人之名行暴徒之实、没有限度去欺侮林本川更爽，还是把他困在情人旅馆、看他流泪也不敢索吻更痛。  
林季子推掉采访，走出校长室，校长秘书赔着笑脸，拿着那份台大推甄的文件追上来，看到不远处显然正在等待他的林公子，又悻悻住了口。一线阳光惺忪地荡过来，依偎着林本川的脸。他的眼型轮廓非常秀美，黑漆漆的睫毛曳下来，像落叶乔木落寞而柔软的剪影。瞳仁在日落的返照下，通透得一览无遗，是那种稀有的、无比圣洁的玛利亚蓝。林季子仿佛被那抹蓝色魇住，心中涌起无尽快意地想，林本川再纯再高贵，还不是要被我弄脏，做我一文不值的恋爱对象。他的唇角翘起来，笑意淡薄又轻佻，一手揣着裤兜，另一手圈住林本川的手腕，牵着他拐弯下楼，体验还未解锁的淋浴间游乐园。林本川还抱着王小秋的书包，肩带上醒目的「Augenstern」像一串过期的誓言，恹恹地跌进排水沟里。  
他第一次听见这个词是十八岁，在德国。乖乖牌林本川小少爷对那座被称作宇宙夜店的废弃东德发电厂向往已久，林季子答应过跨年夜带他去，提早预订了两个guestlist的名额。晚九点Berghain门前就已经曲曲折折排了一长列，他们站在积雪最厚的地方，林本川好奇地四处张望，林季子把他的毛线帽往下拉了一些，盖住冻得发红的耳尖，呵一口热气，在他耳边说：「轮到我们的时候，不要乱看，不要说话，记住了吗？」林本川很用力地点头，又问他为什么。林季子示意他看向铁栅栏终点，低声告诉他：「Sven不喜欢吵闹的小朋友。」来之前林季子就跟林本川介绍过，Sven是Berghain的Bouncer，柏林夜生活的刻耳柏洛斯，掌管着信众的生杀大权，只要他一句「Leider Nicht」，首相莅临都得滚蛋。林本川做了一个封住嘴巴的动作，身体前倾，倒进林季子的怀里，脑袋抵着他的肩，很依恋地小动物一样地蹭。旁边的苏格兰人正在抽大麻，咧着嘴，舌环乱晃，用口音颇重的德语问他们是什么关系。林季子回答的是亲兄弟，林本川却倏地抬起头来，直勾勾地看着林季子，话语像旋风冲着苏格兰人刮过去：「Er ist mein Liebespaar ！（他是我的男朋友！）」一脸委屈，又骄傲得像孩童在炫耀他捕到的蝴蝶，林季子很没有办法地做了个投降的手势，揉了揉他被撞红的额角，顺着他说道：「Ja，Wir sind immer noch ein Liebespaar. （是的，我们还是一对恋人。）」「Cool，」苏格兰人指着林本川的眼睛，促狭地笑着：「Look at his eyes，bling-bling. Ur Liebling，uh huh？」  
半个钟头后，前面的裸女、蒙面男、皮草情侣纷纷铩羽而归，林本川几步走上前，抿着唇板直了背，故作镇定地扬起下巴与半面刺青的doorman互相审视，如临大敌又满怀期许的模样让林季子忍不住笑了起来，Sven则扫了他一眼，挥手让人放行。林本川得偿所愿，摘下帽子朝着林季子欢呼了一声，却在门口被墨镜拦下来查ID，林季子靠在栏杆前等着，看着他小小的哥哥，比雪还白的，娇弱韶艳的，会被欧洲佬当未成年人看待的另一种洛丽塔。  
他更稚昧，更纯粹，不谙世事，毫无心机。可林季子做不了柔情万种的亨伯特。他想看他长得美，更想看他在受罪。  
Berghain大得像永无止境的迷宫，他们换了衣服，盖了章，仿佛一对双生的魂灵，穿过舞池、穿过加热电站、涡轮主厅、无数在走廊和方格里交欢的男男女女。Funktion one传出的声浪回荡在这个雾气弥漫的兽穴中，三十米高的穹顶和冷灰的钢筋混凝土间爬满了为性和电子乐躁动的两足动物，林本川坐在地下保险箱改造成的烛台旁，霓虹交织着流动在他素净的脸上，妖冶又清纯，好像蒸汽朋克电影里不入世的机械狐妖。音符滑动交叠，变成铬和铜在他周围叮铛作响，无论他走到哪里，身后总会冉冉升起一轮明月，而他在月色下苏醒，美得让人忘记呼吸。这里龙蛇混杂，人鬼难分，林季子以为他会害怕，他却弯着眼睛说：「Zed，这里好好玩。」上楼的时候，他还被一丝不挂的酒保吓得躲在林季子身后，双目紧闭，沁凉的柔软的脸颊贴着林季子的背脊。他拉住林季子的衣角，小臂像一段行将消融的霜雪，上面的入场印章闪着磷光。他们是相同的「FAGGOT」，于是寄放钱物的时候，林本川还让林季子的手臂和他的挨在一起，拍了许多照片，存在他命名为「Liebling」的相册。林季子看了一眼，发现那个相簿已经有了3067张相片，95段录影。干冰袅袅地缭没了他，林季子听见他接着说：「有你在总是很好的。」锯齿波像穿透了身体，啮食着林季子的心脏，他亲了一下林本川的手背，说：「走吧，我们去买布朗尼。」Panorama Bar有一个小秋千，林本川会喜欢的。  
林季子把林本川留在吧台边吃冰淇淋，转身走进回廊尽头的厕所。他反锁了门，在两侧示威般的肉体拍打声中，从口袋里拿出小袋未开封的K粉。林季子没碰过毒，但曾经想过哄林本川吸K，那可以让他智识模糊，精神错乱，对毒瘾完全臣服，永远离不开林季子半步。然而他决定食用这份本该用作诱饵的毒品，就现在。他受够了无时无刻不在为狗屁的复仇谋划计算步步为营，他快被蚀骨的血恨和林本川的爱意撕裂成两半，就像逃离地狱又误入天堂的恶鬼，在每一个夜晚破碎，破碎了再破碎，总也拼不起，总也碎不完。  
他镇定自若地用K在手机上划出两条big lines，正要弯下腰去，忽然听到林本川的声音在门外响起。  
他问某人有没有见过一位个子很高、长得很好看的黑衬衫男生，对方反问是一个亚裔男孩吗，他回答得很快，惊喜地说是的，我们一起来Berghain跨年，我们是一对。女生说哇哦，gay couple？那你们该去楼下的snax club参加sex party。林本川犹疑了一下，说，我不确定他是不是，也不知道自己。「我只喜欢他这么一个男生，」林本川慢慢地、甜甜地说，「他是我的Augenstern。」旋即女生敲了敲林季子所在的隔间，告诉他，「这儿。」林本川道了谢，开始在门外呼唤林季子的名字时，林季子已经把K粉全部冲进了马桶。他的手像两条无用的绳索吊下来，绝望又幸福地轻微颤抖着。  
最后他们还是做了爱，在逼仄的洗手间里。林本川的嘴角还残留着半星冰淇淋的奶沫，林季子探出舌尖一点点地吃掉。他没让林本川给他口交，而是前所未有地耐心地为他扩张，食指送进去，戳弄几下，再缓缓抽出来。因为紧张而收缩得厉害的穴口，在模拟性交的动作里，被一下一下捅得松软，湿透，春液流经他大腿内侧的乳白色肌肤，沾满了林季子整个手掌。Berghain是嬉皮士的圣殿，性瘾者的乌托邦，也是林季子的教堂。他在最光明正大又无人知晓的地方膜拜他的神，造访他的迦南地，尝遍其中每一滴奶和蜜。他吮吻着林本川的唇舌，性器替换了手指，一寸寸地抵进去。绵绵的呻吟被他吞下去，红红的嫩肉被他窃出来。他把林本川压在门上，单手环着他的腰，干得很慢，很深，间或抬起林本川的手，引领他去碰被顶得略微凸起的腹部，像触摸一只幼兔。林季子的唇逐渐下移，停在林本川的颈，轻舔着那一点玲珑的小痣。林本川在越发激烈的性爱里失神，意乱情迷地仰着头哭，双手环抱着他的肩背，像浓雾里露水泠泠的玫瑰。囊袋拍在穴口上，两瓣臀肉被撞得不断乱颤，淫乱又糜丽。除了林季子，没人再能看见林本川盛开的样子。  
临近高潮的时候，林本川哽咽着把林季子抱得更紧，像是知道自己要融化了，想让每一颗露珠都留存在林季子身上。主舞池的chillwave扑打过来，蓝紫色的光束里，他睁开水雾雾的眼睛，深深地看着林季子，黑亮的瞳孔像一面镜湖，林季子的怨憎会贪嗔痴，全都倒映在水中。林季子坠进去，坠进童年的风里，看到他因为找到一株三叶草，小跑着两手捧着送到他的面前，教他「幸运」的德文，说「我把好运都给你」，蓝衣蓝裤，四肢伶仃，在柏林的日照下白得发光，像个长不大的天使；坠进青春的火里，看到他的皮肤被欲望蒸得粉红，低着头打着哭颤，乌浓的发黏在脸侧，像未干的墨，淋浴器的冷水瓢泼下来，和他的眼泪混在一起，见林季子退了出来，沉默着一语不发，他小心翼翼地踮起脚，吻在林季子的嘴角，轻轻地厮磨了一下，呢喃着叫他：「小秋。」  
Berghain那一晚，是二十四年间，林季子拥有过最甜幻的新年夜。零点的时候，人群燃至沸点，铺了三个小时的序曲也抵达爆点，DJ一跃而起，高处的百叶窗忽然开了半分钟，像天堂的圣光照进地狱，整个锈迹斑斑的水泥棺椁变得明洁如新，林本川正随着节拍跳小猫捉蝴蝶似的舞，林季子下意识拉住他的手腕，却又说不出什么话来。只能理了理他乱得可爱的头发，告诉他：「新年快乐。」林本川回过头来看他，「新年快乐！」他的眼中盛满了林季子，笑容漂亮得不真实，逆着光，在此起彼伏的尖叫里提高声音喊道，「我爱你！」  
大厅骤暗下来，他又换中文说了一遍，有些青涩地，一字一顿，认真而庄重，「我爱你，季子。」他冰凉的手落在林季子脸上，从嘴唇到鬓角，很轻很慢地抚摸着，像是世界尽头下了一场雪，但是他来了，雪就化了，化作成千上万个柔柔的吻，让林季子的眼睛也变得潮湿，「你要快乐。」  
那身影晃动着，与此刻林季子面前的少年渐渐重合。  
林本川似乎已经能够适应林季子的性爱节奏，甚至迷恋上这种炽痛与欢愉共存的低等游戏。他们做完了两轮，林本川把头埋在林季子的肩窝，手指不安分地拨弄着他半勃的阴茎，像小奶猫在玩毛线球，心无旁骛，但纯真里又多了几分妩媚的挑逗。林季子的喉结缓慢地滚动了一下，他便离开些许，用绯红的嘴唇去轻触林季子的锁骨，再逐寸向上游移，直到含住喉尖，吃雪糕似的恋恋地舔咬着，比香草奶油还甜的声音从齿间漫出来，撒娇般叫着他，「小秋。」林季子面无表情，直接把两根手指插进他的后穴里，那里依然湿意泛滥，水津津的发着热，浊白的稠精从一张一合的小缝往外溢，「还想要我干你吗？」林季子问他，饱含情欲的声音又哑又涩，「管理员很快就会来锁门，到时我们就出不去了，宝贝。」  
而林本川垂着眼睫，一手攀着林季子的肩膀，握住他已然涨硬的性器，并不熟练地抵住自己被干得淫艳发肿的穴口，浅浅地磨了几下，抬起脸，眼睛亮晶晶的，带着点水汽，濡湿地看着林季子，声音和身体同样柔软而轻盈：「要。」  
林本川果然是没有变的。  
这么想着，林季子把他一条腿挽起来，挺着阴茎撞进去。在林本川满足的啜泣声里吻走他的眼泪，力度轻得像是怕惊扰到停在他鼻尖的蝴蝶。林季子觉得他该温柔一些了，因为林本川什么都不懂，什么都需要林季子来教，是一只笨笨的、独独跟在他身后的猫咪。  
爱娇的猫、天真的猫、不知死活的猫。  
林季子的猫。

4.0  
七月的台北在无边无际的泡桐花里膨胀，第一朵紫色花苞飞进哲诚时，学校宣布了要举办盛夏歌谣会的消息。海报上尤为瞩目、使三个年级齐齐轰动的，无疑是学神王小秋将压轴出场，与中塑公子林本川合奏巴赫BWV1043——一支据称需要表演者拥有上过床的默契才能完美呈现的D小调协奏曲。  
爆炸新闻的主角之一此时正在天台拐角吸烟，倚着墙站得懒散，身形颀长，校服笔挺，停在暗处却炤耀异常，所有光以他为中心晕开，令人无法逼视。  
男生单手把玩着打火机，唇间衔着烟，半截烟灰断在那份被鞋尖踩住的乐谱上，像焦死的萤火虫。他抽得很慢，眼神沉晦，半边脸陷落在阴影里，烟雾缠上去，冷寂中平添了一分隐戾的邪气，如同嗜血的修罗，在暮色与尼古丁中筹谋杀戮。齿轮嗒嗒响着，火焰幽蓝，不时映亮他的脸庞。飘摇片刻，又恋恋不舍地熄灭，默默不语地等待重生，仿佛每一下都在作崭新的、无声的示爱。  
他有着一副极易俘获爱慕的皮囊，线条流畅，骨相绝佳，英俊得摄人心魄，是管制刀具级别的危险，接近了就会痛，会皮开肉绽会失控。  
可喻颂还是想要。  
尽管王小秋变了。他把头发理得更短，便服日只穿黑衣黑裤，右耳多了一枚曜石耳钉，整个人看上去凌厉了许多。汤茜所介怀的则是些别的差异，比如王小秋以前从不碰烟，玩音乐，戴鸭舌帽，也没什么扭魔方的爱好。被撇开的孟智维更是夜不能寐，顶着熊猫眼苦兮兮地兀自困惑：「小秋哥跟林少爷讲话居然全德文耶！真假他不是才学完初级教材吗？」「有没有搞错啊小秋哥要跟小少爷一起演出！为什么我不知道他会弹钢琴吼？」「夭寿啦如果小秋哥真的鬼上身我是不是应该打电话叫王叔叔绑他去行天宫收收惊啊？」  
如今的王小秋更为郁敛，笑和话语都散漫，仿佛隔了层中空玻璃，真诚明朗的部分抽走了，余下一个云似的框架，诸情不形于色，飘忽不定也难以揣摩。他们是雾里寻光的人，只能跟着王小秋的步调走。  
得到特赦的唯独林本川一个。  
但能输给林公子已算殊荣。喻颂颇瞧不起胞姊喻雅，因为她太蠢又太自信，笃信杂志桃花宝典无敌，白目肥皂剧终将成真，追王小秋追得举世皆知，屡屡碰壁还不懂变通。林本川出现之前，喻颂也有过摘下星辰的幻想，为此蓄意跟汤茜交好，凭借闺蜜的名义挤进圈子，探听心仪对象的一言一行。然而无需汤茜砸来cp巨糖，单是经过仁班时看见王小秋望着林本川背影、眼睛和唇角都带了笑意的样子，喻颂就知道她再没可能。漫长的青春里，她观仰的从来都是那个遥不可及的王小秋，两年零十四天，到底也有幸目睹他走下神坛一刻的低回与温柔。  
王小秋的变化里就不包括对林本川的吗？有的。曾经的他像是林本川养的一条大型犬，被恋人全然驯驭，林本川一眨眼，他就能跑过去舔他的脚背，摇着尾巴，唯命是从。现在明明也是喜欢的，目光和神情都在说爱的，那爱里却掺了蛇的毒狼的邪执，像兽的野要用猎物的血来激，恶匪的爱意要拿质子的眼泪来换，不看林本川为他疼就不行。  
「咔」地一声，男生完成了复原的最后一步，他抛起魔方，又稳稳地接住，「十三秒，」他吹了声口哨，依然是那种漫不经心的笑容，「怎么样？」  
「学长……好厉害。」喻颂被他背后的夕阳烫了一下，木讷地说。  
「上来站了这么久，」王小秋掐了烟，被薄荷烟草熏过的嗓音有些微哑，懒懒的，很拿人，「有什么指教啊，喻同学。」  
他的视线聚焦在她的身上，却又好像透过她看着并不存在的幻影。  
得知王小秋参加校园祭的第一天，喻颂就递了主持人的申请表，也因此争取到了与他同台几秒钟的机会。她扯了一通排练之类乱七八糟的理由，越说越懊恼，急了满头大汗，忽然福至心灵，「小川学长现在也在礼堂喔，还有士豪他们。」  
她是故意的。她不相信王小秋看不出来林本川在被多少人虎视眈眈。人人都爱林本川。抛开家世，林本川的样貌气质也是一等一的清贵明丽，宛如画报里踏着光影行来、凌驾于风花雪月之上的美少年。他就那样没有攻击性又使人完全臣服地高高在上着，连美都具有催眠力，哪怕喻颂对他既羡又妒，情感复杂，每次看到他时仍然惊为天人，自惭形秽，不得不拼命提醒自己「千万！不要！迷恋！你的情敌！」  
「林本川？」王小秋挑了挑眉，扔掉烟蒂，弓身捡起散在地上的琴谱，面容匿在凉浸浸的黑暗中，看不真切，「啊，他在等我。」音调上扬，尾音却很轻，戏谑般的语气，「不小心忘了，真是不好意思。」  
「没、没关系，」喻颂往前挪了一步，那支剩了小半的烟躺在她伸手可及的格子砖上，像某个即将消散的美梦讯号，挣扎着将空气都煮得沸潏起来，「预演还有七分钟才开始，现在过去还……」  
「不急，」王小秋敲了下烟盒，又倒出一根MILD SEVEN，低头咬住，「不急。」他的手指修长，苍白，摩挲着天蓝色的烟身时，略略弥漫出些许情欲的意味，话也说得慵倦，仿佛下一秒就要被风吹散。  
「学长？」  
「知道怎么点火吗？」王小秋随手拨开刻着翅膀浮雕的烟盖，问她。  
「会！我有学过。」喻颂还知道这只打火机是林本川送给他的，LOVE WINGS，爱神之翼。「我可以，可以帮学长点，」做梦都没想过能和王小秋独处，本该手忙脚乱面红心热的时刻，她反而镇定下来，笑着回答道。或许热恋期稍纵即逝，天长地久终是戏言，又或许试过了男生，王小秋突然对另一种形式的暧昧游戏起了兴趣，怎样都好，「如果学长想……」  
「谢了，」王小秋看了她一会儿，眼底黑沉沉的，半点光亮都无迹可寻，嘴角微微上挑，一如既往的闲适，英隽而冷淡。他的嘴唇总是很红，鲜润而蛊艳，像有毒的莓果，在夏天的高温里成熟，蕴着点莓类腐败时的腥甜。但腥和坏是赠予众人的，甜和熟只留给林本川。  
「但是不用。」他也笑，悠柔却拒人千里。走下台阶时，鞋跟准确地碾过这支完整的、还未点燃就被永久遗弃的香烟，握着火机的手揣进裤兜里，语调轻慢，神情淡漠，「女孩子呢，少抽烟。」

镜子。礼堂后台的梳妆镜，四十八英寸，分据左右与正中。幽居柏林的最后几年，林季子曾想过在卧室安上一面镜墙。他会把林本川抱到镜前，跟他做爱，让他看着他的弟弟是怎么把他干得泪水涟涟，手脚绵绵，干出巴尔蒂斯油画中未成年女孩的醺丽情色，像个神志被窃取，脑中涨满性欲的小婊子，想得脏，叫得甜，除了「Zed」，那两瓣被吮得嫣红的唇就再吐不出第二个字。Zed这个名字很有意思，在孟智维最热衷的电动游戏里，它的中译名是「劫」。弑神者，影子杀手，藏身阴暗角落，永无翻身之日。他最先在镜中看见的就是自己。林本川从来不会吝惜表达他对这张脸的喜爱，一起在放映室看电影的时候，他盯着林季子侧脸的时间，要比看着屏幕的长很多很多。他喜欢触摸林季子的脸，先是用手指，再用亲吻。林本川体寒，常年手足冰凉，捂不热也熨不熟。十指找不出一片月牙，喂再多米饭都没用。但他的指腹总洇着浅淡的粉色，像即将苏醒的、休眠的玫瑰，一种在百科书上象征着初恋的罗曼颜色。他情窦初开的指尖逗留在林季子的眉间，凉得像刚化的雪水，沿着鼻梁，很轻、很轻地一路向下流去，偶尔碰碰睫毛，或者新冒出来的青色胡茬，最后停在林季子的下颌，又换成微热的、绽着牛奶香气的嘴唇，更慢地辗转回到额角，完成他的一场盛开。不可复制、独属于他的静默的、纯挚而柔美的盛放。在这场典礼里，林季子是末路的穷徒，他是初始的新娘。林本川尤其钟爱林季子的嘴巴，「Zed从小就是猫咪唇了，」小鸟一样啄吻着，笑眼弯弯地说着，「像希腊字母ω，对不对？全世界最可爱，我的季子最可爱。」来到这边，张莲生——王小秋的母亲，也常坐在她研习花道的茶桌旁，撑着腮笑得温煦：「我们小秋的小猫唇，到底是像爸爸还是妈妈呢？」他于是去看镜中人的唇。王小秋跟父母都有几分相似，下庭却例外。林季子是天生的猫唇，唇珠圆润，两边微翘，笑起来带着偷腥后的魇足，不作表情时却格外纯良无害，勾人亲近。另一个时空里，万有青就尤为嫌恶他这样的面相，说他心思深，反骨重，假以时日必成忧患。崇和帮二头领血山血海中摸爬滚打，钻过尸骨又蒙上污翳的浊浊双目，早早看穿他郎当皮囊下蓄势的祸心。每个笑容底下都养了一只鬼胎，剔了糖衣便是脏卵，愈甜愈阴戾，森森然诵念着咒愿，话语涂的是鸠羽的蜜，腹中藏的是仇焠的剑。这时刑警大概已经按照他给崔承规的指示，在台北地铁站的置物柜里找到了万有青被割下的头颅。老万死时和王庆年同样半睁着眼，满面血污，只是一个惊恐，一个宽慰，瞳仁拓着生者的影，喉头蠕动，前者在怨骂，后者在歌唱。狗操的林季你敢唬我。小秋生日快乐。林季子你不得好死。小秋一定要好好长大。  
左边的镜子反射着后台往来的各位。排演话剧《仲夏夜之梦》的高二生，裹着宫廷长袍挥汗如雨，对戏的间隙里还不忘争论待会打网咖还是撞球。身穿纱裙、反串弗特鲁的高个子男孩，叫张士豪。他没再像排练的前三天那样，念一句台词偷瞄林本川一眼。理由很简单，昨天林本川在学校对面的711买好冰淇淋等他一起回家时，林季子正在不远处的暗巷里，教导张士豪一个演员所该具备的专业素养。「林少爷很好看，是不是？」他揪着张士豪的衣领，避开暴露在裙外的部位，一脚踹得比一脚狠重，话音却轻松明快，「我也觉得他漂亮。你们组的A角跟他比啊，像丑角。可是学弟，」林季子抬起鞋尖翻了下他的包，假发摔在污水里，又被他拣起来，蜈蚣辫围着张士豪的脖子绕了两圈，他饶有兴致地看着男孩的脸，气球似的越憋越紫，肿到堪堪爆破时松开手，让他趴在地上，模仿死狗的苟延残喘。男孩不住地求饶，可林季子一句没听。他半蹲下身，低低地笑，反手拍了拍张士豪遍布鞋纹和灰渍的左脸，「演戏呢，就要专心，要演完。出戏会吃苦的，懂了吗。」解决完张士豪，其余的杂碎便格外识相。张是校篮主力，人缘爆棚，体能超群，中学男生之间没有秘密可言，绯闻和暴力的流言从不缺乏受众，何况林季子天生擅长株连戏码，多一个人纠缠林本川，受累的仍会是张士豪。小男生不想旧疤未愈又添新伤，就必须当他的看门狗。再向左，轮到后勤部长，王小秋的傻逼朋友，孟智维。起先林季子根本无心扮演王小秋，甚至刻意制造种种落差，预备以最快的速度将这场美梦洗劫一空。为了更好地哄骗林本川，林季子改变计划，开始尽职尽责地临摹王小秋后，孟智维也依然疑神疑鬼，如同竭力搜寻真凶的警犬，不放过任何可能破案的蛛丝马迹。所以说多么奇怪啊，在所有人都为王小秋的转变感到无所适从、设法纠察时，林本川却还愿意跪坐在他面前，捧起他的手，垂首靠近涂了碘伏的伤口，轻轻呼气，再小心翼翼地贴上画了兔子的OK绷，脸颊枕在他腿侧，柔声哼着些什么，林季子去听，一句一句，是好多年前，林季子和白人学生打架受伤，林本川为他清理创口时唱的德国童谣，一滴一滴，有泪水打在他的血痂上，他用食指去接，送进嘴里慢慢舔掉，心里想着，只要我在，小川就能平安。可是小川还在哭鼻子，在给他唱歌。小兔子在洞穴里睡觉，趴着睡觉。可怜的小兔子，你病了吗？你不能蹦蹦跳跳了吗？小兔子在洞穴里哭泣，打盹哭泣。医生很快到来，并开了药。小兔子喝药，小兔子喝药。小兔子，你病好了吗？小兔子在洞穴里蹦蹦跳跳，蹦蹦跳跳。小兔子奔跑，我的小兔子，跑吧。  
右边就是他的林本川了。还有三分之一的喻颂。喻颂有着万四姨太、白雪大舞厅头牌兰姐的脸，妖娆娉婷，偏偏人如其名，愚不可及，对王小秋那点心思半遮半曝，尾随和偷窥都做遍，还故作姿态，虚伪矫廉。林本川昨晚被他折腾得厉害，放学等他到现在，伏在桌边睡着了，臂弯间露出小半张脸，静谧又稚弱。桌角摆了一束凋谢的北极星，他就那样乖乖地沉眠着，在玫瑰无声的呼吸中。长睫毛翕动着，白皮肤泛着波提切利的粉红，后台没开冷气，温度仍在攀升，一颗汗珠从鬓角滚到眼尾，像夏天送他的眼泪。林季子便也困囿在他水晶般的睡眠中，一时间什么罪啊仇啊都忘记了，只想过去亲亲他潮湿的眼睫。帘外的毕业组在唱蓝色蝴蝶，喻颂递来重新排序的节目单，胡椒的辛味跟着烘过来，「学长有看过九降风吗？这部电影就是在我们学校取景的喔。」林季子笑了下，转过身去，左手撑在化妆台上，垂眸看着喻颂——背后的镜子，和着吉他的节拍轻声哼了几句，「一样的学校，一样的走道，一样的吵闹，不一样的我。」不一样吗？至少林本川没有发现。上周末他们去城品影院看了部宫崎骏，千与千寻。俗套又认真的约会是两辈子，十四年，他们都没能经历过的事。林季子没作弄他，也没诱他去洗手间，在大庭广众下狠狠地操他。像两个私自脱离队伍的小朋友，藏进爆米花和可乐里，安安分分粘在座位上，手牵着手从灯关到灯亮，125分钟梦幻一样的时光。电影院原来这么黑，除了荧幕就只有旁边的林本川在闪着光。回台北的第一个新年林本川不在，因为林关中特地赶赴柏林，要和他的独子度过一周父慈子孝的happy hour。跨年倒计时开始的时候，林季子坐在昏暗的公寓里，拿着两罐冰啤酒，点开网页看一零一大楼的烟火。孤独是什么，是二十岁的新年，他和林本川冒着风雪去dussmann书店，地下一层灯火通明，他弹琴而林本川挑选乐谱，钟声里林本川踮起脚尖，跟他接好像有一百年那样久的吻，而在林本川上楼结账时，他决意发送的一封应征俱乐部的邮件。是二十二岁的新年他在白雪舞厅和杀父仇人万有青会面，谈判要如何再将他哥哥绑架一次，交易达成后回到空房看的一场世纪焰火。爱是什么，是林本川附在Bill Evans的那张黑胶唱片后，十年来被林老板锁起的护照。是Peace Piece的乐声里他收到林本川用拼音传送的一则简讯——他的手机没装中文输入法，一点也不长，他只说，「Jizi xin nian kuai le wo ai ni。」爱是所有希望中最不堪的一种。是林季子在空无一人的房中，弓身跪在地面上，头抵着熄灭的手机屏幕无声地号啕。  
「原来学长也听过这首歌，」喻颂又说，「好可惜，我都不会唱。」林季子偏过头，说，「我教你啊。」这半个月来他几乎没和林本川讲过中文，除了上次在走廊吃饭，环楼的木棉烧成一片，林本川眺望着热烈如焚的花簇，小声地说，「七月流火。」「这个成语不能用来形容夏天。」林季子笑了，告诉他，「你可以说，骄阳似火。」林本川拨了一下汽水瓶边的橙色玻子，也跟着他逐字地念，「骄，阳，似，火。」果木花草味一缕一缕地跟着风，从窗外，从地下，往十七八岁里吹。林本川说一个字，黑眼睛里的笑就多一点，他用筷子去夹飞到林季子饭盒里的花骨朵，手腕细白得像发育未全，林季子伸手捉住，他就仰着脸笑开了。那样甜美自如的笑容，像一封亲吻的邀请函，哪怕落款是王小秋的名字，但若能在眼前多停留一秒，要林季子再陪他看一千场动画电影，为他弹一千首诉说爱意的浪漫乐曲，林季子都会答应。  
「真的吗？」喻颂抿着嘴笑，上身微不可察地倾斜过来，随即拿起唇釉，朝向镜面款款地补妆，「那学长要说到做到喔。」林季子没再说话。林本川醒了，睡眼朦胧的，脸上还有被压出的红痕。他第一眼看到的就是正对面的林季子，迷迷糊糊地叫了一声，「小秋。」软软的，像迷路的初生小猫会发出的声音。化妆台上放着一沓DVD，林季子随手抽了一张，港剧《套路》。「喻同学，」他问，「你知道什么叫套路吗？」喻颂怔了一下，涂抹的动作慢了下来。他和她靠得很近，越过她的发顶，林季子能在镜中看见林本川抬头以后，凝视着他们渐渐黯然的神色。是在吃醋吗？妒忌别的女生和他亲近吗？好可爱啊，他的小川。低着头默默地拾起一瓣枯萎的玫瑰，脖颈弯下去，白白的，薄薄的，吹口气就发颤，一揉就碎了。林本川推开椅子，站了起来，热浪涌来，他的衣袖透着风，好像衣服里是蓝汪汪的海水，如果林季子不留住他，他就要蒸发在盛夏里，变成林季子只能遥遥望着的山川河泽。  
「不，不太懂诶。」喻颂说。  
「套路照我的意思，就叫不得不走的路。」林季子暗暗地笑起来，像瘾君子还没戒掉烟就染上了毒，有一种病态的疯狂。「中国人很有意思，套路与被套路，谁都上瘾。上了瘾呢，就会死。」他看着林本川，说，「还有啊，不属于自己的路，非要踩上去，也得死。」  
女生后退了一步，面无血色，「我没……」  
「跟踪很好玩吧？喻颂。」林季子一瞬不瞬地盯着林本川的眼睛，略微俯身，把话吹进她耳里，「我和小川的路，你怎么配。」

七月三十日是他们恋爱一个月的纪念日。林季子早就选定了水族馆，准备陪林本川去看他最喜欢的企鹅。馆内绚烂如异世，林季子在植物群落附近的独角鲸骨骸前站了很久。他想起还在德国念书时，林本川冲洗过的一张照片。搁浅在哥斯达黎加雨林里的巨大鲸骨，骨架完整，覆满青苔，躺在枯木、干叶与垂落的藤蔓间，像夹在琴弦间通体碧绿的松香。林本川问他，这条鲸鱼为什么会出现在雨林里呢？林季子说，可能是因为龙卷风或海啸。后来他又想，也许是鲸在雨季涨潮时，好奇地顺着潮汐游动，误入与大海相连的盐水雨林，过于庞大的身躯被树木卡住，动弹不得，奄奄一息，直至死在异乡。  
而林本川时时流露出的、深刻的温柔，对他来说，就是那样一片雨林。  
林季子还给林本川买了一只企鹅蛋玩偶，毛绒绒的，巴掌大小，可以变身，拉开第一条拉链是黑色帝企鹅，第二条拉链是蓝色，林本川喜欢小蓝企鹅，一路都捏着它的翅膀走。又停在水箱前，举起来蹭了蹭林季子的脸，说，「ㄉㄨㄞㄉㄨㄞ。」活带鱼群在他的身后漂浮，像一场永世无穷的流星雨。林季子抬手碰了一下他的耳垂，一尾银鱼正好亲吻着那里，又竖立着向上游去，留下一团冰凉的光芒，萦绕着林季子的指尖。「它们和你画在历史课本的亚特兰蒂斯很像。」他说。林本川侧过脸去看，剪影融进荧荧的海水里，身体变得像桃花水母一样，安静，透澈，有一种让人心碎的美。白鳍豚从他的鼻尖游弋而过，划开脉脉的波纹，灯鱼一闪一烁，使幽闭空间如同婚礼般圣洁。  
午餐时间来这边的人并不多，场馆里只有黏着家长要纪念品的、胖胖的黄帽子小男孩，和牵着林季子向前走的、漂亮的林本川小朋友。饲养员蹲在池边吹哨，小海獭钻出水面，看见林本川的时候，双爪捂住脸，呆呆地吱了一声。林本川很开心地叫它，「Milo、Milo！」眼睛闪亮亮的，也学着它的样子，歪着头捧着脸，看着林季子，朝他甜蜜蜜地笑。林季子忽然被强烈的失重感攫住，仿佛只有确认林本川还在他身边的时刻，才觉踏回平地，重获氧气，于是寸步不能远离。  
傍晚他开了几支红酒，逐一倒进浴缸。那时的林本川还是清醒的，小孩子一样依靠着他，手吊着他的脖子，脚缠着他的腰，像一株爱娇的藤萝。他把他抱进水里，猩红的液体没过他的肩膀，将他衬托得越发雪白柔弱，易于折堕。林季子也走进去，水纹一圈一圈地荡开，细细的血珠残留在林本川的锁骨窝上，顺着发梢滴在他的脸上，奶白的皮肤漆黑的发，血红的雾气深静的眼，艳丽至极。他们很少在前戏的过程中说话，林季子伸手抹了一下他的眼睑，探身吻住他湿漉漉的嘴唇。也许他应该放弃那些可笑的一意孤行的复仇了。林季子突然想。他只想让林本川跟随着他，无论生死还是呼吸。  
吸气。  
林季子锢着林本川的肩膀带他沉下去。什么都看不到，红煞煞的波光在四周缓缓地晃动，水声像风声，灌进他们的耳蜗。他感到林本川的双手，在没有着落的空茫中，无限温柔地接住他下坠的身体。他偎过去，像一条受伤的狗寻找到柔暖的人行道容身。林本川收留了他，羽毛一样的唇轻轻压在他急跳的眼帘上。他闭上眼睛。  
呼气。  
林季子把林本川托起来。他低下头去舔吮他起伏的胸膛，听到潮汐一样规律而热烈的心跳，也许是他的，也许是两个人的混在一起。林本川也阖着眼，小小的脸庞被葡萄的血液洗过，莹莹地闪烁着水光。他的眉骨很挺，鼻峰秀致，棱角处透出一种奇妙的晶莹，易碎的美丽。他摸索着握住林季子的手指，声音很轻地说，「小秋，你以前说，要教我游泳。」然后他才睁开眼睛，坐在浴缸边缘，居高临下地俯视着林季子，探出一点舌尖，卷去他指腹的水珠。林季子咬了下他淡粉色的乳尖，左手潜伏在水底，抚弄着他秀气的阴茎。他微微地喘，又叫，「小秋。」林季子说：「我在。」他耙了一把湿透的发，更专注地看着林本川。林本川很甜，很苦，很安全，很危险。多么天真又邪恶，面目是甜美的禁果，喉舌是诱蛇的笛。  
呼——  
林季子解开他胡乱给林本川套上的浴袍。林本川躺在床单里，脸蛋熏红，眼底仍有水汽朦胧，是全世界唯一一只洗过澡还能快快乐乐地向主人撒娇的猫咪。他揉了揉眼睛，叫他：「Zed。」这是林季子教的。既然没可能听他说出「季子」，多听几声他赋予他的德文名字也好。就像回到那十年，林本川无忧无虑，林季子有家可归。林季子没有急着插入，而是站在床边，用毛巾擦干他仍在淌水的发。林本川的头发又长长了一点，再过段时间，在脑后绑一束小鬏，一定会很好看。林本川环抱着他，垂头埋在他的腰腹，像小奶猫一样发出舒服的呼噜呼噜声。说，泽德。说，谢谢。还说，你真好。林季子把毛巾丢在地上，俯下身去。他抚摸他窄而薄的肩膀，像夏日黄昏，光影流连在一架冰凉美丽的风琴。白骨做成的琴弦，凸起是欢愉，凹下是恨意，抑扬扬抑，有爱的痛死的乐欲的绵绵，他轻轻按下去，它在烧。  
吸——  
他决定中止计划。林季子想。林本川还那么小，白晃晃，瘦伶伶的，谁都排着队想要伤害他。所以林季子不行。再恨也没有用，因为他是林本川，他是林季子。他是他的开端，他是他的终点。他做不到再次摧毁他的巴别塔。林季子越恨，反而越倒退着走进爱里。从前他觉得自己是主宰，性爱是附庸，每一个吻都是在拧动水晶人偶背后的发条，被操控被挥霍的只有林本川。事实是他的人生就像一列多米诺骨牌，花费再多时间耗尽再多算计，林本川一滴眼泪，就能把他通通撂倒。林本川扬起颈项看着他，眼睛很亮。那是两枚交到他手上的，宝石般的龙葵。他不能叫它们黯淡，更不能将它们摔碎。微湿的发在枕间散开，像湖水里明明暗暗的云。林季子多望一眼，多勾住一缕，就多沉溺一分。那些阴谋、怨念、血海深仇，索性就抛在另一个时空。林季子改变不了过去，救不回已经上船的哥哥，他的小川，Zed的Linus。至少在这里，王小秋的小恋人，十八岁的林本川，不再需要经历半点动荡与颠覆，他只要知道，甜的是冰淇淋和玫瑰，咸的是精液和眼泪，这就足够了。  
呼——  
「可以了，」做完事后清洁，林季子亲了亲林本川的眼睛，帮他盖好被子，「睡吧。」  
林本川枕着他的掌心，过了许久，又慢慢地抬起了脸。  
「Zed。」他说。  
「嗯？」他问。  
「小秋，他还好吗？」林本川张开双眼。  
「什么？」林季子直起身来，死死盯着他。  
「我，很想念，小秋。」林本川回视着他，神色镇静，一个字一个字地，轻声地说着。  
「你说什么？」林季子又问了一遍。  
「我知道的。」林本川的眼神清澈极了，「没有很早，但是知道了。」  
「别犯傻，」林季子咬紧了牙关，声音从干哑的喉间挤出来，「我们每天都在见面。」  
「你是Zed，」林本川摸了一下他的脸颊，说，「不是王小秋。」

——戛然而止。

5.0

硝西泮的药效还在持续发作。林本川睡得很沉，直到林季子吃完了一整只血橙，也没有醒来看他一眼。橙汁已经在林本川的唇边凝固了，依然鲜艳馥郁。他看起来就像服毒殉情的茱丽叶，又静又美地躺在铺满玫瑰花瓣的棺柩里，连宣告死亡的血液，都在作最后的、纯挚的告白。林季子吻了一下他的唇珠，跨过倒塌的桌椅，从口袋里掏出手机。早在取代王小秋的第一天，他就设定好了这个程序。解码之后，吊顶会释放出高剂量的一氧化碳。他掩上门，在长廊里按下确认键，为阴仄的毒气室画下重音记号。电梯徐徐上升，与此同时，林季子输入了被林本川标为「papa」的号码。提示音和开门声一并响起，通话转接至语音信箱，林季子走到学校天台的秋千旁，面朝墙壁坐下，摸出一支七星，点了几次才终于点燃。他很自然地想起那次在情人旅馆，林本川洗澡时他靠在床头抽烟，小少爷出来以后，求着林季子也给他尝一尝。汽水和糖都可以分你一半，林季子吐出一口白雾，指尖触上他颈侧的痣，这个不行。好啦，林本川抱着他的手臂撒娇，我用我的秘密跟你交换。林季子笑起来，弹了下烟灰，问他，你有什么秘密是我不知道的啊？林本川摇摇头，眨眨眼，眼神乖纯，像只撒谎都学不会的小兔子，我还有好多好多故事没来得及跟你说。十年间林季子都在想，要看穿林本川实际上是件非常容易的事。他和他的名字一样，一眼就望得到底，根本就骗不到人。而林季子向来谎话连篇，却愿意栽进他稚拙的圈套里。拗了几个回合，林季子才夹着将熄的烟，让他凑过来抿一小口。真的就只是一小口，林本川还很笨地被呛到了，蹙着眉别过脸，咳得喘不过气，林季子早有预料，起身把烟头扔到烟灰缸里，动作熟练地拍着他的背。看到林本川抬起头来，红着脸泪眼汪汪的模样，又忍不住堵住他带着薄荷香味的嘴唇，给他渡去更多的、会让他流泪的烟雾。  
「Hallo，请问是林关中，林大老板吗？」林季子由下而上地看着墙面的涂鸦，被落日刺得微微眯起眼睛，语调柔缓，「歹势，忘了您事务繁忙，无暇接听。自我介绍一下，我叫王小秋。令郎林本川，林公子的免费书童。床下教他念书，床上——想必您也能猜到几分。」他扫了一眼腕表，「啊，时间不多了。长话短说，我这个人呢，有点特殊癖好，喜欢拍照。每次和小川约会，都有带上DV，录影存证。难得攀上中塑少东的高枝，当然要留点纪念。干人不忘留影，我是不是很像你啊，林老板？」晚风吹得急，一只蝴蝶跌进林季子掌中，他折下双翅，逐寸碾碎，而后注视着指腹发光的磷粉，停滞片刻，「小川生性温顺，万事依我。我让他摆什么姿势，扮什么角色，他都听话，从不拒绝。至于这些视频，我想了又想，觉得当面奉送，才最有诚意。林氏家大业大，富贵熏天，林公子出演了那么多成人电影，一旦泄露，想必会损失惨重。小川他情绪病还没康复，林董事长爱子如命，应该也不想看到宝贝儿子被流言击垮吧？」林季子弯下腰，断断续续地咳嗽着，很快又笑出声来，继续说道，「再说，我作为另一个主角，全民传阅，那真是太难为情了。六点，哲诚中学，观星楼负一层。只能早，不能晚。迟一分钟，小川就多吸入13毫克的一氧化碳。无关绑票，只是叙旧。林老板亲自到场，小川不会有事。或者，您可以让警方代劳。我也很好奇，是警察的效率高，还是令公子的命长。」烟灰积了长长一段，颤抖着砸在林季子的衣角，「看在小川的份上，再提醒林董一句。不要赌，」他撑着墙站起来，放轻了声音，「我一定赢。」

五点五十分，地下室里，林季子为林本川戴好了供氧面罩，反锁房门。  
很简单的一道题，也许是他人生中最后一次作答机会。假设地下室里有且仅有唯一的一个氧气瓶，他选择给林本川。他本来就没有求生意志，偷来这热恋的三十天，算死得其所。  
正如同他花了一生的时间，才刚好解决的那道题目。  
林季子不会爱人，也不配爱人。  
但如果宇宙里有且仅有唯一的一个人，注定要被林季子所爱，他的答案，只会是林本川。  
他蜷在沙发的另一端，阖着眼找到了那个人的手，与他十指相扣。手机仅剩的1%电，在播放Bill Evans，从前林季子常给他妈妈弹的钢琴曲，Peace Piece。白色的灯光从门缝游进来，朦朦胧胧地，他似乎看到了第一次登上小川号，他和林本川在船舱里做爱的场景。游轮是林老板起的名字，挂旗德国，首航泊在莱茵河。他们开车去科隆，林本川还陪林关中逛了半天教堂。那时林季子已经学会了抽烟，叼着MAFIA在吧台后等待他的哥哥。大门洞开，潮水般的光芒涌进来，那一纸单薄的身影越来越近，在他的视野中逐渐清晰。林季子张开双臂，他便奔过来，走丢的猫咪似的扑进他的怀抱。他的小情人步入毁灭时，有一种惊人的、神性的美丽，好像燃烧的圣母院塔尖。发上的香气是缭绕的烟，掠去林季子的呼吸，扼紧他的喉舌。眼中的星是不灭的火，在那氤氲烟幕里，以热与痛，把他从头到脚痴痴吻一遍。说来也巧，游轮套房的布置，和王家的主卧有九成相似。整支威士忌，林季子只喝了小半，剩下的另一半，全倒在林本川的背上，那对蝴蝶骨被浇得湿透，沉甸甸地扇动着，再也飞不起来了。后来玻璃杯也被捏碎了，林季子抓着他的髋骨往下按，把他操得很痛，呻吟都没了气力，像要彻底地溶解在粘稠的血水里。他想他可能是喝醉了，不然怎么会一边干着他的哥哥，一边回想起十岁那年，生父王庆年的头七，他半夜惊醒，跑到父母卧室外，推开门所窥视到的画面。他的妈妈趴在镜前，嘴里塞着一团皮带，他的养父，林大老板，像骑马一样骑着她，右手高举摄像机，一直拍，一直拍，先是梳妆台，再到他爸爸妈妈的床上，那么娴熟，那么宾至如归。从那时起，爱这个字对林季子而言就意味着彻头彻尾的谎言。林本川给他再多的爱都注定无法撼动这场悲剧，只能让结局愈发惨烈。那短暂又漫长的五分钟，在接下来的十四年里，不断在林季子的脑海中重映，赶走他日复一日存放起来的爱意，不断以各种凌辱与欺骗的形式重现，并惩罚在林本川身上。比如肮脏下流的肉欲，粗制滥造的恋情，比如深繁的陷阱，冗杂的计谋。林本川服从，上供，献祭，再被抛弃。可林季子忘了他也没有多无辜神圣，他是属于林氏的一只家养的蜂，他的倒钩与林本川紧紧相连，给出蜜和毒的同时，五脏六腑也随着蛰针扯出体外。倘若林本川倒下，林季子就会死得更颓然可怖。林本川一定也醉了，分明林季子才是那个行刑的付诸伤害的人，林季子在笑，嘲笑他，他却好怜悯好温柔地看着他，支起软绵绵的血痕累累的身体来，亲吻着他的鼻尖，他的眼角。明明不知道自己哪里做错了，却抵住他的额头，认真地道着歉，一遍又一遍。我很坏，坏人不怕疼，没有关系，弟弟很乖，弟弟是好小孩，垂下眼帘这样呢喃着。他的哥哥那时才十七岁。他肯定被折磨得很疲惫，本来已经伏在林季子身下准备睡着的，但是脸被打湿了。于是他再一次选择弃自己于不顾，笨笨地安抚着林季子。漂亮的面孔变得像大雨中的百合花那样憔悴，纤凉的手指握住他的手，努力地讲着中文，对不起，季子对不起。然后在他的耳边柔柔地说着，不要哭呀，季子。他的吻像一条小溪，声音像夏天的风。  
季子不要哭。林本川说。不要眼泪，要开心，好不好？  
你要什么，我都会给你。他说。什么都给你。

两个时空叠错在一起，记忆中林本川的话语像河流一样浸没了他，以至于另一道人声汇入时，林季子以为是缺氧衍造的幻觉。  
那是一个沧桑的、中年男性的嗓音。浪潮般拍打着他的耳畔，又消失。再次出现时，伴随着隐隐的光线与仪器运作的声响。  
「王小秋，你好，」渐渐地，对方的话音让林季子生出似曾相识之感，「这里是台北市立联院，慈佑区精神职能科。我是你的主治医师，杨万里。」

6.0

质询

「你的名字？」  
林季子。  
「再想一想。」  
喔，对了，王小秋。  
「你知道你为什么在这里吗？」  
大概吧。  
「大概意味着什么呢？」  
不好意思，我脑子还有点混乱。  
「没关系。事实上，这是2012年到2019年来，你的第57次就诊。你叫王小秋，病因是神经官能失调，——也就是俗称的精神分裂，以及中度臆想。」  
我明白了，你在提醒我，林季子只是我分裂出来的一个次人格，对吧？  
「是的。」  
所以这个爸爸死了妈妈疯了的小孩根本就不存在？  
「这个说法太绝对了。有一些事情的确是你，和他共同经历的。」  
那小川呢？  
「谁？」  
林本川。林季子的哥哥，王小秋——我的男朋友。啊，说中兴塑化你可能会有点印象，中塑公子林本川，这个人是真实存在的吧？  
「对。他每天都有来看望你。」  
看望我？  
「他也在等你好起来。」  
谢谢你让我知道他在等我。问题是我根本不明白到底发生了什么，杨医生。  
「这也是我们展开这次对话的原因。而且，你的情况有些失控了。好在你又及时扭转了回来。」  
我有吗？  
「是的，你并没有伤害林同学。另外，你们学校的天台信号很不好，你给林同学父亲的那通留言发送失败了。最后听到的人只有我。」  
我本来是想杀了他的。  
「可你选择了自杀，或者说，你选择让林季子死亡。」  
恩，既然你听了，那我再告诉你一件事吧。我根本就没录过视频。  
「你在留言里提到的那些吗？」  
对，上辈子已经做过了。没意思。  
「我可以知道，你为什么把氧气面罩给了林同学吗？」  
故事有点长。这样，我从头说一次吧。我作为林季子，替代了王小秋，也就是所谓主人格的时长，刚好一个月。王小秋和林本川交往的第一天，我来了。王小秋的家庭，喔，可以说，整个人生，都很完满。我跟他比起来，就是彻彻底底的笑话和悲剧。一开始我很难接受这样的落差，所以没放弃对林关中的报复。短时间内我接触不到林关中，就把仇恨转移到了小川身上，对他做了很多混账事。可是没办法啊，王小秋他很喜欢小川，而我，林季子，一点也不比他少。说真的，小川那么好，怎么可能有人舍得不爱他呢？我办不到。另一个时空里我活了二十四年，没能和他谈过一天恋爱。来到这边，没有一点准备就开始和他交往了。然后等我反应过来的时候，我意识到我已经陷得太深，出不去了。那就算了吧，我想，操他妈的什么狗屁复仇，我只要林本川。可能我就是比较衰吧，运气不好。想认认真真跟他恋爱的时候，被他发现，我不是真正的王小秋了。我怕他不喜欢我，怕他收回他给过我的那些，一点都不行。我就喂他吃了安眠药，把他藏进地下室。一氧化碳是七月二号弄的，本来想拆掉，还没来得及拆就暴露了。七月三十号下午，打算捉弄林老板一把，然后去死。因为这里的小川不认识我，我怎么样他应该都没所谓。但是林关中不行，爸爸出事了，小川会很难过的。我不想再让他哭了。  
「作为林季子的时候，你没有受到过王小秋意识的影响吗？」  
我分不清。抱歉。怎么说呢，王小秋喜欢林本川，林季子也是。王小秋想对林本川好，林季子——后来也是。甚至于爱林本川这件事已经成为，我，的一种本能。面对林本川的时候，无论是王小秋还是林季子，那个人都一定是爱着他的。影响？可能还是有的吧，潜移默化。或许他没办法回来的时候，一直都有在阻止我对小川做出更不可挽回的事。啊，还有，挂掉那通电话的时候，我在天台上看到了王小秋的字。相比我而言，王小秋应该更能感知到另一个人格的存在。他写在很高的地方，中文德文混着写，字体也很怪，除了他自己，恐怕只有我能看懂。他说，无论你是谁，别忘了Augenstern=小川。杨医生你知道这个单字是什么意思吗？爱人。德文的爱人，眼睛里的星星。人一辈子就那么一颗，弄丢了就没有了。我也好，王小秋也好，星星都只有林本川一个。所以说不能伤害，一点都不行。但是被他喜欢过，就没办法接受另一种可能性。我骗了他那么久，做了那么多坏事，也不能再逼他爱我了。被他恨和死掉，我选择后者。所以我回到地下室，给他戴了氧气罩，然后等死。  
「好，这段经历我已经大概了解了。接下来我想问的是，你知道你为什么会衍生出林季子这个人格吗？」  
我猜这个问题你已经问过我很多遍了。  
「是的，而你从来都抗拒回答。」  
那是因为我真的不知道。  
「是不知道，还是你忘记了？」  
如果我忘了，你有办法帮我想起来吗？  
「林同学或许可以，但很抱歉，现在我还不能让他进来跟你见面。」  
你的意思是，林季子的出现跟他有关？  
「你还记得，你第一次见到林本川，是在什么时候吗？」  
王小秋的话，今年六月吧。林季子，如果按照那个时空的算法，我在十岁的时候被林关中收养，送去柏林，下了飞机，在皇后大道第一次见到他——当时他在家门口等我呢，笨笨的，但是又很漂亮，我从来没有看见过那么漂亮的小男孩，像一个洋娃娃。可是他又会说话，会对我笑，然后叫我的名字。那时候他中文说得还不好，会把林季子叫成林西思，我总是反应不过来，他就一直练习，还拉我的手。他的手也软软的，像雪山玫瑰。我们柏林的家里种了很大一片，还有月光泡泡，都是他喜欢的。需要我再理一下林季子宇宙的时间线吗？十岁我遇见林本川，十四岁跟他第一次上床，二十四岁回到台北，偶尔去德国找他，更多时候他飞来找我。我和他，林季子和林本川，我们拥有共同的十四年。  
「先回到王小秋这边——按照林本川的说法，再综合你父母的来推算，都比你刚才说的时间要更早一些。」  
就是2019年6月1日，我记得很清楚。  
「不，林本川是在2012年的夏天，六月一日，第一次遇见你的，小秋。」  
不可能。我完全没有印象。就算我现在是林季子，王小秋的记忆我也全部都——  
「全部？」  
——除了他十岁那年的记忆。我知道他没念国小六年级，直接跳到国中一年级。中间有一整年的空白，我一直都想不起来。  
「2012年，你国小五年级。后来遭遇变故，休学一年，于是跳了国中。」  
变故？王小秋也被绑架过吗？  
「确切地说，是你和林本川，一起被绑架了。」  
什么时候。  
「2012年6月1日。」

催眠

「你是谁？」  
王小秋。  
「你在哪儿？」  
我不知道。一开始在车上。劳斯莱斯的后座。是我爸老板的车。爸爸去接老板的儿子放学，我做值日，回家晚了，路上爸爸等绿灯，我在旺旺商店买冰淇淋，他看到了，就让我上车。然后到车厢。面包车堵住我们，很多戴口罩的男人下了车，他们都拎着木棍。有两个还拿着枪。一个上了副驾驶座，用枪指着我爸爸，让他往北边开。另一个打开了我这边的门，蒙住我的眼睛，把我扔到了后面，又关上盖子，我就晕过去了。现在应该是……是仓库吧。很黑，前面堵了很多块木板，只有一条一条被切开的光，像凤梨罐头。  
「你身边还有谁？」  
身边？爸爸在前面，后来不见了。两个陌生人，左边，现在也不在了。啊，那个小孩！他还没醒，他就窝在我的旁边，他的头靠着我的肩膀，他头发很湿，凉凉的，像小狗一样。我在车上看到过他。他是我爸爸的老板的儿子，叫林……我不记得了。他让我叫他小川，我觉得挺好听的，但是我爸爸叫他少爷，我就没喊。他长得……他好漂亮好漂亮，头发很黑，有点卷，皮肤白白的，嘴唇是粉色，像我妈妈摆在家里那种兔子玫瑰，那花叫什么我也忘了，唉。他穿着蓝色的校服，很瘦，比我矮一点点，像童话故事书上的白雪公主。好啦，我知道他是男生，但是真的很像！可能公主还没他好看吧。不过他跟我说我真好看，还摸了我的脸。上完体育课我没洗脸，希望他不要觉得我很脏，做完清洁也没有，我真是糗爆了。在车上我没怎么好意思看他，因为他一直看着我，还对我笑，我有点，那个，害羞。陌生人先绑住了他，然后才绑我。我们被一起丢进了车厢，又一起关在仓库。其实有点像捉迷藏诶，但是那些男的太凶了，虽然我不怕他们。还是说，绑架？这个词我在电视剧里学到的，我妈妈很喜欢看八点档，每天都会准时守着电视看。他醒了！他又向我靠近了一点，他的眼睫毛好长啊，扑闪扑闪的，像蝴蝶。我觉得是燕尾蝶，或者闪蝶，总之超美的那一种，像他的人一样。国文老师新教了一首诗，泉眼无声惜细流，树阴照水爱晴柔。不知道为什么，一看到他，我就想起了这句诗。他皮肤真的真的太白了，这里这么暗，我都觉得他在发光。他白得就像瓷娃娃，摆在很高很明亮的地方，我只能在外面一直跳起来看，不能买也不能带回家那种。他醒了——他他他抱住我了！他的手圈着我的肩膀，很轻很软，好像在我身上打了个蝴蝶结一样。他是不是有什么特异功能啊？还是他会魔法，什么的？我感觉我全身都被电了一下，现在好烫，一点都不冷了。而且他的呼吸喷在我脖子上，还有脸上，热热的，好像要着火了。他的头发好香，是柠檬，和奶糖的味道，不酸，甜甜的很好闻。蹭到我的皮肤上，我觉得我也变甜了，到处都在冒牛奶泡泡。我不应该说他像小狗的，他更像猫咪多一点，大眼睛的很讨人喜欢的漂亮猫猫。还很乖。他好安静啊，为什么都不讲话了，他在害怕吗？更重要的是，被绑住手脚的时候我不怕，现在居然开始有点慌了，心跳得好快，但是我又不好意思叫他别抱我了，万一他真的很怕呢……我应该要照顾他一点，所以就让他抱吧。我的手很麻，手心也冒了好多汗，等等吧，再过一会儿，我再抱一抱他，就当安慰他一下好了。我不想让他哭。不知道为什么，我觉得如果他哭了，我也会很难过的。  
「你听到了什么？」  
蝉在吵架。风很大，像海浪的声音。我有点记不清了。那些人说的话我也不太懂。拿枪的胖子一直在跟我爸爸讲话，他们说了很多，我爸爸的声音跟平时有点不一样，胖子像准备杀的猪在叫。有林大老板，万爷，十亿，肉票。后来胖子问我爸爸哪个是林少爷，过了很久，我爸爸指着小川，又指了指我，说我儿子是无辜的，可不可以先让他回家，他什么都不知道，什么都不会说，我跟你们走，我来联系林老板。墨镜看了我们一会儿，讲了一句脏话，又嘎嘎地笑，说xxx王庆年你跟我耍滑头，校徽上刻了英文名的xxxx你还想骗我。他说的是小川给我的那个金子做的章。上面是小小的鲸鱼，下面是轮船。我觉得很特别，又不敢看他的脸，就一直盯着他的校服看，然后他就把它摘下来，说，给你，我摇摇头说，不用谢谢你，他就直接扣到了我的衣领上，从此我拥有了一条鲸鱼。那是小川送给我的第一个礼物。墨镜说话以后我又看了看，发现船底还有几个英文字母，L，I，N，U，S。我爸爸还没讲话，小川就先说了，他看着墨镜，说，我才是林关中的儿子，你让他们走吧，你想要什么，我papa都会给你们。墨镜一下掐住了他的脖子，我就生气了，打开他的手，吼他说，不许碰他！墨镜说，哎哟，懂了，真小少爷脾气还挺大。胖子变得很凶，打了一下我爸爸的头，说他妈的你们父子俩还真是下人命贱，这么会护主啊。然后我忘了。喇叭，刹车，狗叫，很乱。再到我也抱住了小川以后，他跟我说，弟弟对不起，我又告诉了他一遍，我叫王小秋。他说小秋对不起。我问为什么，他说对不起连累你了。可是到底为什么他要对我道歉？那些大人的话他好像全都听懂了，为什么他还那么小就懂得用连累这样的词语，我都还没学到只是在电视上看见过。我说没关系。他说等那些人来了，小秋不要理他们，我会让他们给papa打电话，如果他们打我，要带走我，小秋也不要说话，好不好。我说不好，谁打你我就咬谁，我不会让你一个人很害怕的。然后小川哭了，他的眼泪掉在我的手上，很凉又很烫，我想跟他说，小川不要哭，眼泪会变成珍珠，但是没说出口。这里闷热极了，窄到不能动，很久以后我才看得到他的脸，很小又很白，上面都是透明的水，于是我觉得我的心碎了，是真的碎成一颗一颗，像他的泪水还有他眼睛里闪闪的光那样。小川哭的时候声音都变轻了，像是要被风吹走，我很怕，我想伸出手去抓，可是我做不到。小川说，小秋，今天是我的生日。我说，十岁生日吗？小川说，嗯。我说再过两个月我也要十岁了，我是立秋出生的，所以妈妈给我起名叫王小秋。小川说他的名字是他祖父定下来的，还说他刚出生他妈妈就死掉了，他只能看着照片和视频里的人叫妈妈。我说小川我唱生日歌给你听吧。然后我就开始唱了，唱了三遍，因为我记得坐我前面那个马尾辫说重要的事要说三遍，也不知道她又是从哪里学到的，不管了。第一遍时小川好像哭得更厉害了，我想不是吧原来我唱歌这么难听喔，那怎么办我要怎么哄他啦，但是很快他就笑了，他笑的时候像月亮出来，昙花一点一点地盛开，他说小秋谢谢你，说了好多好多次。再后来，嘭，枪响了。  
「枪响之后呢？」  
很多人的脚步声。离我们越来越近时，小川最后抱了我一下，对我说，小秋要好好的，等过两个月，我去你家里，给你唱生日快乐歌，可以吗？我刚说完一个好字。我想说欢迎你来，最好天天都能来，因为我每天都想要见到你。我想说我妈妈一定会很喜欢你的，她煮饭超好吃，牛排寿司蚵仔煎，你想吃什么她都会给你做，家里有很多花都是我妈妈带回来的，你觉得哪些好看我都偷偷放进你的书包里，如果你想你也可以叫她妈妈，因为我也很喜欢你。我还想说我的生日是八月十三日，你一定，一定不要忘记啊。可是我什么都没来得及说，木板被一块一块地搬开，我看到一大帮人，乌云似的，高的矮的圆的方的，墨镜不在，胖子趴在地上，他的脑袋只剩下一半，其他的都是红的白的黄的，像一堆垃圾。我不知道什么时候小川已经把鲸鱼船又拿走了，明明那已经是我的小鲸鱼了他送给我了的，在黑暗里的时候我们一前一后，我抱着他所以他在前面，也最先被看到了。他被扯出去时我死死地拉着他，我说你还没有告诉我你叫什么名字。其实我想的是，如果他告诉我了，我就可以跟那些人说他们认错人了，这样小川就不会有危险了。但是小川笑了一下，小川回过头来看着我，在我耳边说，现在不可以喔。他的声音轻轻的，他的嘴唇碰到了我的耳朵，像风给了我一个吻，很温柔很温柔，可是风要走了，要和我说再见了。我突然说不出话来了，拼命地想要留住他，他说，小秋，不怕，你要好好长大。我不放手。他说，小秋，我会记得去给你过生日的。我没有放手。他说，小秋，我疼。我放开手了。我留给他的全部就是他手臂上红红的印子，他本来给了我一条金色的鲸鱼，他却又收回去了。那些人抓到他以后甚至没有看我，本来我已经安全了，等他们走了我就可以回家了，我没有听小川的话，我扑出去，哭着喊，你们认错人了。但我连他的名字都说不出来，他们怎么会相信我呢，有个纹身男打了我一巴掌，他再想踹我时，小川跑过来挡住了，我不知道他那么瘦怎么会有那么大的力气，三个人都捉不住他，让他跑了过来，然后他被踢中了肚子，摔在了楼梯上，他的膝盖流了很多血，很多很多。他们把我按住，我是真的完全发不出声音了，啊啊地，胡乱地挥着打着。不能让他们再绑住小川，他们一定不会放过他的。眼镜男说，算了，逮到小少爷就走吧。说完我又被扔进洞里关着，我怎么推都没用。他们全部涌到小川身边，像一群野狗一样围住他。这时他已经站起来了，他的校裤是短的，之前我还觉得他们夏天的校服超好看，现在很恨为什么都不是长长厚厚可以帮他遮挡不受伤的。我看到他在发抖，左边膝盖下面全被红色的血糊住了。我听到小川说，等一下。然后他们都回头看着我。这时候，全世界的风都吹向我，每一缕都在帮他亲吻我，小川也抬起头，看着我，他的眼睛像星星一样明亮，明亮又温暖，他说，小秋不要怕。说，不痛，没关系。他还说……我捂着耳朵却还是听到了，他笑着，慢慢地对我说，小秋，生日快乐啊。  
我不知道为什么会有人把一句生日快乐说成永别。

唤醒

「你是谁？」  
我是王小秋，也是林季子。  
「你知道这是哪里吗？」  
台北市立医院，2019年7月31日。我什么都想起来了，包括我的病，还有那一出绑票案。谢谢你，杨医生。我知道你有很多话想问我，但是现在，我想要见到小川。  
「林同学？」  
林本川。  
「他就在走廊等着你。」

你都知道了吧。  
「嗯。」  
对不起，忘记了你。  
「没关系。不要哭啦。」  
那时候，我以为再也见不到你了。  
「不会，我答应过你。」  
可我找不到你。新闻上也没有你的消息。  
「我在柏林，每天看医生，吃很多药。」  
我总觉得，你像梦一样。  
「我跟papa说，我不要在德国，我还要给你过生日。他说，等我的病好了，就可以回来找你。」  
为什么？  
「因为，你很好。我一直都记得。」  
林季子呢？  
「很好。」  
王小秋呢？  
「很好很好。」  
林本川呢？  
「我。」  
林本川？  
「我在。」  
小川？  
「不是梦。」

7.0

王小秋和林本川去了一趟德国。

起先孟智维还十分振奋，说他也要去。汤茜倒了一粒曼妥思贴在可乐盖内侧，晃了晃，再冲着他拧开瓶盖，「你很机车诶孟智维！」  
沸泉一样的泡沫喷得老孟抱头告饶，「靠我没办护照去不了的啦！」他掀起衣摆苦哈哈地擦脸：「干嘛，开个玩笑都不行喔。」  
「你最好是！」汤茜叉着腰，「小秋和他男票约会，你凑哪门子的热闹。」  
「真的只是说说而已，」孟智维叹了口气，眯着眼看向树梢上的蝉，「不然我是要跟去被他们闪瞎喔？」  
「算你识相，」汤茜丢了一张手帕过去，把路人发的白沙湾宣传单折成纸飞机，若有所思地说，「夏天结束之前，我们几个一起去垦丁看海吧。」

抵达柏林的第一晚，孟智维还给他发了很多条line，结束语是：「小秋哥，等你请我吃红豆饭XD！」  
但那真是一趟有够纯情的夏日旅行。  
如果要他拣一些罗曼蒂克的拼图来讲。无忧宫。孔雀岛。rosebar的粉色羽毛。橙汁般的路灯。像五颜六色的碎片，在王小秋的脑海中旋转着，组成德意志夏天的费纳奇镜。地铁站牌上写的In Berlin kannst du alles sein，林本川告诉他，这句话的意思是，在柏林你可以成为任何的自己。

他们在很多地方都有接吻。林本川和小时候一样，拥有奇妙又梦幻的超能力，就连和他牵手的时候，王小秋都能感到一种幸福的晕眩，就像被卷进14万伏的电弧里，全身上下每一个细胞都炸开隐秘的火花。  
而林本川的吻和颠茄同样能让他瞳孔扩大。王小秋简直怀疑林本川的舌尖像贝拉多娜草一样，每一厘都含有高浓度的阿托品，叫他视线模糊，心率加速，看见世界像水银熔化，地平线缓慢移动。  
但情人总爱共飨禁药，同饮毒酒，于是林本川自己也跳进幻觉，做王小秋怀中一朵血曼陀罗，嘴唇鲜艳，皮肤潮红，双眼发亮如月下珍珠。

废弃机场被改造成末世公园，跑道上长满了鸭茅枝叶，王小秋扶着后座教林本川骑单车，林本川把握不好平衡，歪歪扭扭地蹬了一小段路，鸽子扑棱棱地迫降，林本川一个急刹，就往旁边倒去。王小秋追上去接住了他，两个人傻乎乎地对视着笑了半天，然后林本川亲了他一下。他的嘴唇他的亲吻，比屏东的蜜风铃莲雾还要甜，温软莹热，有着专属于夏天的味道。  
王小秋像是在科隆狂欢节上，被花车扔下来的巧克力糖果砸中，晕晕的说不出话，只能一直看着他，他低头把这个吻延长了，闭起双眼，以感官记取每一分浓情蜜意。

林本川带他坐轻轨去东边画廊。UBahn的车厢是黄色的，林本川和他牵着手，王小秋就感觉自己坐在一个熟透的、汁水丰沛的芒果里，吸入的空气都是酸酸的让他有点不知所措的香甜。  
东柏林如同赛博朋克电影里的地下都市，荒芜陈旧，遍地都是烟头和酒瓶。他们沿着施普雷河向下，这里药物管制很宽松，不断有黑人拦路兜售大麻，「Nee.」王小秋拒绝了他们，揽着林本川的肩膀， 忍不住亲了亲他的鼻尖，说，「走，我们去买冰淇淋。」  
后来王小秋也不能免俗，和林本川去到弗鲁贝尔的涂鸦前，拜托一位老太太帮他们拍照。他们像画中人一样面对面地亲吻，数不清的脚手架和吊桥在他们头顶纵横交错，王小秋偷偷地睁开眼，看见傍晚西梅蓝色的风吹来好多好大的泡泡，林本川扎了一个小辫，额发微微地拂动着，他的脸庞就像天使一样。  
王小秋在心中默念那副画的名字。My God，help me to survive this deadly love.

夏洛藤堡和林本川去做礼拜的教堂很近。街头艺人奏着欢快的圆舞曲，王小秋亲住林本川时，一列游行的滑轮队伍穿越市中心，浩浩荡荡地飞驰而过，为首的女生扭头对他们比了好运的手势。林本川脸红红的，跟王小秋说，「Gisela一直都很想见你一面。」  
「见我？」王小秋挑了挑眉，「为什么。」  
「因为——」林本川拉长了尾音，弯起唇角，「你是我的男朋友啊，Zed。」  
皇宫顶端旋转的神像和落日注视着他们， 每一秒都被阳光照得闪闪发光。林本川站在下沉的夕阳里，他还是很瘦，像一只会被河流带走的蝴蝶。那天他贪玩穿了王小秋的T恤，衣袖里面空荡荡的，瓷白的手臂垂下来，细而纤长，被染出浅浅的金色。王小秋侧过脸，静静地看着他。  
好想给你一根狗绳，让你牵着我走。

回程经过维多利亚公园，林本川说他经常在山顶上画画，那里有一个小小的葡萄园，晚上看得到银河。王小秋问他喜欢画什么。林本川说，天空，大海，诸神，还有小小秋。他现在变得很爱笑，说话也会看着王小秋的眼睛，和他挨得很近，像一颗刚摘下来的冰糖心草莓，蕴着露珠、日光和微风，是由内到外的甜蜜。  
「你还欠我一首歌。」王小秋如梦初醒般，怔怔地望着他，「生日快乐歌。」  
他的小川，一下子就长成纯真漂亮的十八岁少年了，在他看不到的地方，把那些药和痛都独自咽了下去，很辛苦，很努力地，终于又回到了他身边。  
「我早就学会啦，」林本川笑起来，柔煦的声音在他耳里泛起涟漪，「小鲸鱼在家里的柜子上，我唱给它听，每一年的八月。」  
「今年的立秋是八月十五日，」王小秋眼眶有点发烫，说，「这一次不可以再缺席。」

最过火的大概是他们从Berghain回来的那一晚。  
林本川酒量很浅，半杯长岛冰茶不到，他就被烘得醉醺醺，坐在充当衣架的发电机组旁，等王小秋买回来他想吃的酸奶布朗尼。谁找他搭讪，他垂着头不说话，娇怯怯的像只渴慕溪水的小鹿。看见王小秋，他的眼睛就烁烁地闪。  
那样天真烂漫的神情，如同他守在世界的极点，王小秋的心脏，酗着永昼的青春。  
在商店找到解酒药出来时，林本川站在路灯底下，摇摇晃晃地叫他：「小秋，这里！」  
王小秋摸了一下他热热的脸蛋，逗他：「怎么办，我记不清回家的路了。」  
「我记得，」林本川很认真地说，「小秋，」这次他握住了他的手腕，「我——都——记——得。」

家门前台阶两侧的月光泡泡都开了，牵着林本川走上去时，王小秋突然顿住脚步，拣出一朵玫瑰簪在他的耳尖。  
林本川的眼尾被朗姆酒的余韵熏得微微发红，带着点媚气。  
他扬起脸说「谢谢小秋」，湿的唇深的瞳，幼白的花瓣在黑浓的发间摇曳。  
他的一举一动，呼吸心跳眼神声音，对王小秋来说，都具有不可抗拒的性引力。  
他们在门后纠缠作一团，放肆又热烈地接吻。拥抱着互相抚慰着，跌跌撞撞从玄关到卧室，好像分开一秒钟都会死掉。  
后来还是没有做到底，因为林本川很醉了，王小秋舍不得。性器一跳一跳的，涨得又硬又烧，林本川夹着腿给他打出来，还用食指沾了一点稠浊的液，送进嘴里吃掉。双唇微张，水红的舌尖半隐半现，王小秋咬了一下他的下巴，又轻吮着他柔软的唇。柠檬的涩草莓的甜，薄荷的凉龙舌兰的烈，这是他的小川。  
他在王小秋的眼里只有美丽二字能够形容。王小秋迷恋他什么呢。他爱他光洁的后颈，渐长的发丝散落下来，丝缎般覆住凸起的椎骨，再在他的吐息下柔柔颤动。他爱他清瘦的双肩，颈窝处小小的痣，背脊像一捧晶莹的雪，盛放着每一个炙热的烙印，欲望的标记。细长的手指，玲珑的脚踝，腰窝间的距离，还有汗水在凹陷处汇集而成的光芒。  
这是他的林本川。  
它们就像是一颗颗玫瑰念珠，见证着他的臣服。

回到台北已经是八月中旬。  
盛夏像被蝉鸣拉到极致的弓。长箭穿透火星四溅的空气，蓝得像硫酸铜溶液的游泳池，刨冰顶端红宝石般的冻西瓜球，被击中的植物纷纷爆裂，闪蝶抖落来自山野的花粉，淡金粉白的细盏滴下蜜来，藤蔓凶蛮扩延，树木稠绿的血浆漫向整座城市。  
王小秋的生日就在这最盛大的时节到来。  
老爸结束晨练后，拐去店里带了两束花回家，一如往常的百合，还有送给小川的——  
「紫丁香？」王小秋刚打完一场球，一口气灌了半瓶凤梨汽水，余光瞥着那束紫色的小花，「还是玫瑰比较好吧。」  
「意义不一样嘛，」老爸第N次地收拾起了客厅，又把刚摆到左边的奖杯移回右边，「小川少爷什么时候到？」  
「爸——」  
「喔，对对对。小川，要叫小川。」  
「再五分钟我去接他。」王小秋看了眼挂钟，靠着门框，「小川只是过来吃顿饭，不是过年。」  
「怎么这样说呢？人家愿意来家里做客，还给你过生日，当然要好好招待。」老爸一本正经地开始碎碎念，「想当年我追你妈妈时……」  
「……无微不至，一往情深。爸，你要不要试试把这段话倒着背一遍啊？」王小秋换下球衣，把湿透的护腕摘掉，「我出门了。」  
「唉，你们少年郎喔真的一点都不懂浪漫。」  
「我们年轻人呢，」王小秋笑了起来，「讲罗曼蒂克。」  
「那我考考你，紫丁香的花语是什么？」  
「纯洁？」  
「笨，」老爸的声音带着笑，「是初恋啦。」

听说小川给火鸡饭打了一百分，老妈大概做了十人份那么多。旗袍耳环珍珠项链，打扮得比结婚纪念日还隆重。她也果然像王小秋无数次设想过的那样，超级喜欢这个长得好看又乖巧的小孩。  
餐桌的正中央摆了一只水果蛋糕，樱桃拼成「18」的数字。王小秋的爸爸妈妈和小川，一起给他唱了生日快乐歌。  
两位家长还要赶去屏东，道别时老妈拉着他的手讲了好几句「小川一定要常来，阿姨等你喔」，最后说，「真的谢谢你。」  
冰箱里有切好的芭乐，王小秋端了一盘出来，让林本川蘸着酸梅粉吃。林本川捧着王小秋的水杯，在喝老妈临走之前沏的花茶，像他从永无岛偷来的水晶人偶，漂亮得可以点亮整间屋子。王小秋看着看着，觉得他似乎本来就应该在这个家里，这个位置，用这样的眼神，甜甜地对着王小秋笑。  
哪里都不要再去了，留在林季子的梦里，王小秋的心里。  
他们在客厅里很放松地接吻。电视上播放着Netflix的新剧，王小秋站在沙发后，忽然起了调戏猫咪的兴致，捏住他那截奶油似的颈，拇指摩挲着，跟着黑衣男人弹奏的钢琴爵士乐，懒洋洋地哼着曲调。林本川转过身来，半跪着抬手勾住他的脖子。于是他俯下身去。  
一开始林本川的唇总是凉的，像草莓味的冰淇淋球，让人嗜甜，让人想将它舔到化。但是他的皮肤又很热，王小秋拢着他的肩，手指流连在他的腰侧，像在一路点火。  
后来他躺在王小秋的床上，白T恤被撩起一角，虚掩在他胸前，像薄薄的奶膜，王小秋捅破了，探下去，满手的香浓滑腻。  
王小秋一点也不着急。等林本川把自己的衣服都脱掉，他才低下头，轻轻地、虔诚地亲吻着他膝盖上那道狰狞的疤痕。又怕这枚吻挥发掉，慢慢地用手掌拢盖上去。林本川的身体很美，近乎圣洁，他闭着眼睛，紧张得微微颤栗着，左手抓住床单，右手与王小秋十指相扣。王小秋的目光像长了舌头，潮湿，甜热，沿着他所有春梦的脊骨柔柔地舔上去，水迹啮咬皮肤，倒刺探进肉里，又痛又快乐。  
扩张的时候，林本川咬住了王小秋的肩膀，喘息急促了起来。王小秋很慢地把食指送进去，俯视着他。现在的他像一颗荔枝，饱满多汁，甜美羞涩的。为他给的热夏而晶莹，在他酿的情潮里濡湿。他的眼睛是刚熟的蛇莓，亮着亮着，就破了皮流了汁，再被他吮去。腰肢很轻，臀肉很软，落在王小秋的掌心，像一团云包着水，绵绵。  
等到被全部侵入了，他又变成了一片湿气弥漫、薰香缭绕的丛林。王小秋一点一滴地抚摸着他，下身凶狠地抽顶着，声音却很温柔。林本川叫一声他的名字，他就应一声。林本川呜咽着哭出声来，他就弯腰亲一亲他泛红的鼻尖，再吻走他的眼泪。

时针移动了两格，王小秋铺好了新床单，侧躺着让林本川偎在他怀里。林本川闭着眼睛，在笑。手足纤软，像半凝固的蜜糖，被王小秋的抚弄融化了，流进台北下午三点的阳光，前所未有地闪亮。世界在溽暑的炙烤中窒息，而幼蝶从情欲的蛹里飞出来，离开旧梦，离开死亡，挣脱经年累月包裹着他的暗沉的壳，在恋人给予的吻、性和爱里，静静地重生。那潮湿的纯白的身体美极了，比一捧初雪还要新鲜，王小秋不敢呼吸，看到空蛹内淡绿色的脉络，随着高潮的余韵，悠然地绵长地起伏。他于是伸出手去触，透过濛濛的水汽，感到自己捉到了夏日第一片樱桃树叶，轻盈甜净，微风也跟过来追逐他的指尖。  
这次轮到他说：「小川。」  
林本川说：「我在。」  
王小秋说：「好喜欢你。」  
林本川说：「我知道。」过了一会儿，又说，「Du bist mein Augenstern。」  
这是他第一次向他告白时讲过的话。王小秋笑了一下，说：「不可以重复。」  
「我喜欢，」林本川靠近了一点，看着他的眼睛，说，「所有的你。」

他被自己的夏天轻轻地吻住。


End file.
